Return of the Marauders
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Set a year after my last story, Marauder's Daughter. You should read that one before you read this one. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Marauders**

Summary: Sequel to _Marauder's Daughter_. A year after MD finished. Draco and Leah reunite after a year of pain only to learn there's more pain ahead. Why is it necessary to have them admit how they feel? Will Leah and Harry make up in time to defeat Voldemort, or will things spiral out of control? And Leah gets trapped but not in the way you would think. And, of course, the title is right.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: same as the other ones. I don't own the Harry Potter characters, just those I create.

Author Note: Dudes…I've made a trilogy! That is just so cool. And this one is pretty much just completely made up! Oh my god I'm loving this! Ok…on to the story!

* * *

Nineteen year old Leah Black sat in front of the TV in her house. Next to her sat her best friend, same age, Hermione Granger. They were supposed to be watching the news but instead they were watching _The Nightmare before Christmas_. It had been a full year since they left Hogwarts and Leah had seen nothing but the inside of her house for the last nine months. Because of the headmaster, Leah was couldn't leave her house.

"I'm sure he meant well." Hermione had said.

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure I don't get killed." Leah had replied. Dumbledore had learned that Draco had asked Leah for protection, which was good idea to Leah…and a bad one to Dumbledore. He said that if Voldemort ever knew, then he could just hurt Draco and Leah would come…instant trap. So Dumbledore trapped Leah in her house. For the last few months, Leah had been feeling random amounts of pain and she knew something was happening to Draco.

"If he's a skeleton….how are they going to…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I've wondered that too." Leah said, smirking. When Hermione was home, which she was quite a lot to keep Leah company, Leah was happy. Ginny was going to join them soon. Unlike Hermione, her whole family was still alive and in the order (much to Molly's despise) so Ginny had to go to headquarters first before she could spend time with her friends. Everyone had stopped by the house at random times over the last year…everyone but Harry or Ron. Leah hadn't seen, heard from or spoken to either of them since Harry helped save her from Voldemort back in May during their last year, over a year ago now.

"There is a plus side to lock down." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Leah asked, looking at her.

"You don't have to do and performances." Hermione said.

"Mione…after before locked down for a year…I'd be glad to perform in from of people." Leah said. "But thanks for trying to make things better. I wonder when Ginny's gonna get here."

"She said she'd be here by one o'clock." Hermione said. They looked at the clock. "So she'll be here in a minute."

Thirty seconds later the fireplace roared into life and Ginny stepped out of it.

"Show off." Leah grumbled. She hated floo powder. The Weasley family seemed like they were all pros at using it.

"Hi to you too." Ginny said. She looked different. She, like Hermione and Leah, had grown, but not just in height. She was as busty and curvaceous as the other two.

"Hey…you did it!" Leah said.

"I know." Ginny said. Last time Leah and Ginny had talked, which was Easter, Leah had mentioned that Molly wasn't even done school before she got pregnant. They were wondering if Ginny would do the same. "Well it was kinda obvious since my boyfriend wasn't at school anymore."

"Good point." Leah said.

"So how's lock down?" Ginny asked, sitting on Leah's other side.

"It's as good as…" Leah started but stopped and bent over, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She groaned from the pain. Hermione had already gotten used to this but she still worried about her friend. Leah vanished and there was a big crash on the upper level. Ginny and Hermione ran up the stairs and into Hermione's room where Leah was leaning against the wall by the bed, now her hands were on her head. She started relaxing and slid down to the floor with her knees pulled up. Hermione and Ginny walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…but I don't think Draco is." Leah said. "God! I hate Dumbledore so fucking much!"

"He's going to be here soon." Ginny said. "Remus told me to tell you that."

"Great." Leah said, sarcastically. "I'm going to lock myself in my room." She stood up and walked out of Hermione's room and across the hall to her own.

Draco just managed to get to his room by the time he collapsed onto the bed. His head was killing him and, if he was right, he had quite a few new scratches. All the last year, he had been so absorbed in thoughts of other things that he was actually being punished for disobeying Voldemort because he wasn't paying attention. His parents were now getting suspicious.

The door opened and Draco jumped as if he had received an electrical shock. He stood straight, or as straight as he could, as someone in a black robe came into the room and closed the door. He heard the lock click.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said. She flipped down her hood and red hair fell out. Something about her reminded Draco of someone. She smiled softly, her green eyes light and made Draco relax enough to sit back down. "I'm going to help you."

"Help me how?" Draco asked.

"Lots of ways." The woman said. "I'm Lilly."

"Ok." Draco said. "I'm…"

"I know who you are." Lilly said. She walked over and sat next to Draco. Her hand rested on his back and he flinched. She frowned. "These will have to be taken care of first." Her hand moved slowly, back and forward, between his shoulder blades. Draco felt as if some kind of liquid or something was running down his back from where Lilly was rubbing. It soothed all the pains in his back.

"How are you…" Draco said.

"Don't ask." Lilly said. Draco just nodded. Lilly sighed. He looked at her to see her watching her own hand. "You've been through a lot." Draco didn't say anything. "So has she." Somehow he didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Have you seen her?" Draco asked.

"Sorta." Lilly said.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked.

"She's…well…she's holding in there…barely." Lilly said. Her green eyes looked up to meet Draco's silver ones. She smiled softly. "You'll see her again…soon." She stood and flipped her hood up. Her hair easily hidden. "Shhh…." Lilly then turned and left. Draco lied down with his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling.

"Leah…" Draco muttered softly. He fell asleep soon afterwards, peacefully for once.

Leah looked up from her book. Hermione and Ginny had gone out to buy some Chinese food for dinner so she was alone in the house. She had heard her name. It was soft but she still heard it. Leah left her room and went down to the kitchen where she hesitated before going into the backyard.

There was nothing there. Everything was calm, even the pool water. Leah shivered slightly before walking over to the pool and pulling the cover on.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked. Leah turned and saw her and Ginny standing in the doorway.

"I thought I heard something." Leah said. "And I remembered that the cover had to be put back over the pool." She joined them inside.

"So what did you hear?" Ginny asked.

"I…I don't know." Leah said. "I thought I heard my name but…" She sighed and started putting things onto her plate.

The next day Dumbledore arrived. They were all sitting in the pool. There was a knock on the front door and Leah looked up. She looked at Hermione.

"Can you answer the door?" Leah asked.

"Ok." Hermione said. She didn't know how Leah was able to hear things but she always managed to. Hermione got out of the pool, threw a towel over her shoulders and walked through the house to the front door. She opened it to see Dumbledore there. "Hi!"

"Hello Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Is Leah in the house?"

"No she's out back with Ginny." Hermione said.

"In the pool then I'm guessing." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded. "May I come in?"

"Uh…" Hermione said.

"Hey Mione, Who's…" Leah said, coming in and stopping. She looked at Dumbledore before going up the stairs quickly. She slammed the door to her bedroom.

"She's not really happy with you." Hermione said. "You've kept her locked in here for almost a year."

"Not to mention she's been in a lot of pain." Ginny said, appearing next to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ask her." Ginny said, shrugging. Dumbledore went up the stairs and knocked on Leah's door.

"Not here go away!" Leah said. Dumbledore went into the room anyways. Leah was sitting at the head of her bed with her back against the headboard and her legs pulled up with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on them. "I said go away."

"You seem to have lost your manners." Dumbledore said.

"Well sorry if I'm being a bitch but you're the one that stuck me in this hell hole!" Leah said. "How is this keeping me alive if every time Draco gets hurt I feel it?"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

"At the end of last year." Leah said, sighing and running her hand through her hair. "He asked me to protect him."

"How did he know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I told him." Leah said. "When I was in the hospital wing. I wanted him to know…and I wanted him to ask." She looked at Dumbledore. "I feel him. Every time he gets hurt…I feel it. Every time, for some reason, a Death Eater hurts him…I feel it. And it your fault I'm in this pain because you won't let me leave my own property!"

"If you left…" Dumbledore said.

"Then I would get killed…yeah I heard that." Leah said. Leah looked at Dumbledore and something seemed to make sense. "You know."

"About…" Dumbledore said.

"You knew about my baby." Leah said. "You knew I was going to have it and you knew that Voldemort was going to kill it." Leah almost said that it was a girl but she didn't. Dumbledore didn't say anything. "Oh my god." She looked away from him.

"You had to…" Dumbledore said.

"Had to what?" Leah asked. "Had to suffer more pain? Had to suffer more death? What was it Dumbledore because I really don't want to play twenty questions." She looked at her hands. Dumbledore never answered. They sat in silence for a long while before Dumbledore finally left.

Draco stood between his parents, glad for the mask because he was tired and knew he would have looked it. Part of him still wished that Leah would take over Bellatrix's body, even for just a minute, but long enough to let him know that she was fine. There was no way of communicating to her at all. The only thing he knew was that she obviously was alive and out of Death Eater grasp or else Voldemort would be happy.

"Draco!" Voldemort suddenly snapped. Draco jumped slightly and looked at him. "Where is your head boy? Every time you seem to be lost in thought." Draco blocked his mind. By now he was very good at it. Voldemort stared at him for a moment. "I will not stand for it much longer. Your refusal to answer when first spoken to…your refusal to continue tracking Miss Black."

"She was getting suspicious." Draco said.

"Oh I very much doubt that." Voldemort said. "She got away very easily. I know she got away after I killed Severus. Now…how did she manage that?"

"My lord, if I may speak." A familiar, female voice said. Voldemort turned around. "Young Mr. Malfoy was with my group the whole time on that day."

"You vouch for him?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord, I do." The woman said.

"Very well then. Can anyone else say the same?" Voldemort asked.

"I…I can, my lord." Wormtail said, shakily. Voldemort just made a noise and dismissed them. The woman walked over to Draco.

"May I borrow your son for a moment Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucius said, stiffly. He and Narcissa had lost most of their affection for Draco after his last year of school. Draco followed the woman away from the building and into a carriage.

"How are you?" Lilly asked, removing the mask and hood.

"Thank god it's you." Draco said, sighing in relief. Lilly smiled. "I'm…ok at the moment." He looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet a friend of mine." Lilly said. "Well…a few of them maybe. All depends on who's able to show." Draco just nodded. They rod in silence, Lilly occasionally pointing things out on the way but other then that, they said nothing. The carriage stopped and Lilly got out first. Draco followed her.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"A house of course." Lilly said. She led Draco into the house. "I've got him!"

"Oh!" Another female voice called. There were footsteps and soon a woman with blonde hair had appeared down the stairs. "We were worried." Draco suddenly realized that these two women were about the same age as him.

"I told you I'd get him." Lilly said. "You gotta learn to relax Sabs." The other woman, Sabs, put her hands on her hips.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Lilly's got him!" Sabs called up the stairs. She looked at Draco. "You look really tired. There's a room, first one on the right, that you can sleep in. We'll call you when the food's done."

"Uh…ok." Draco said. He said greetings to Prongs and Padfoot when they showed up, then went up the stairs.

"We have to keep him safe." Sabs said, looking at the guys.

"For Leah's sake, of course we do." Padfoot said. If Draco had paid a little more attention and wasn't so worn out, he probably would have realized that the four people here were the nineteen year old versions of Leah and Harry's parents.

"Well, come on Sabs, let's cook something up." Lilly said. Sabs nodded and the two girls walked through the living room into the kitchen. The guys followed. Every so often, one of them would flash and look like their older selves. Prongs and Lilly, for some reason, had another sixteen years added, whereas Padfoot looked a year older then when he died. They all were the same age, even though two of them died much earlier then the other two.

It's took almost an hour and a half to get everything ready, namely because the guys were acting like idiots…as always.

"Lilly, go wake up Draco." Sabs said. "He's more used to you then to us."

"Not for long…that is if he agrees." Lilly said.

"He should." Prongs said. "You did say that you did the spell right and now his parents are actually letting their true feelings for him show. Whoever knew that Lucius Malfoy would despise his own son."

"I thought there had to be something." Sabs said. "At the Quidditch World Cup, Lucius seemed to be restraining himself from barking at Draco when he was watching Leah and Harry." Lilly smirked slightly before leaving the kitchen. Sabs got Padfoot to help set the table and put on the plates. She had to stop him from eating the food before it touched a plate occasionally.

"This is why I'm lucky that Lilly went to get Draco." Prongs said. "Because she'd be telling me to do things."

"Prongs quit leaning on the counter." Lilly said, coming into the kitchen. A second later Draco followed her. Everyone sat down and started eating. "So…"

"What's up with everyone?" Sabs said.

"Well…Prongs and I were running around outside in the forest." Padfoot said. "And some guy saw us…kinda freaked a bit too." There was a bump. "Ow!"

"Why did he freak?" Draco asked.

"Because…" Prongs said. There was another bump. "Ow! What the heck Lilly?"

"We really don't want to know what you did to make him freak." Lilly said. Prongs and Padfoot rolled their eyes. "Hey Sabs, what you do?"

"Shopped." Sabs said. "Obviously…we needed food and some other things." The other three nodded. Draco just ate. He didn't feel like he was being left out at all, surprisingly. "What about you Draco? Have they been treating you alright there?"

"Because…we could always get you out…" Lilly said, slowly.

"That would be too suspicious." Draco said. The others nodded.

"Well…you could live here." Prongs said. "Somehow I think your parents would love to have you out of the house."

"Yeah they probably would." Draco said. "They were happiest when I was at school."

"Sounds sorta familiar." Sabs said, looking at Padfoot. "Except you and your mother were happy when you were at school." Padfoot nodded. "His mom was a real bitch. Like…three times worse then Leah on a bad day."

"Have you seen her lately?" Draco asked.

"You could say that." Prongs said. There were two bumps. "Ow! Bloody hell! Stop it!" Both the girls glared at him. "Why didn't anyone kick Sabs? She was the one that mentioned her."

"Just shut up." Lilly said.

"Sorta…yeah." Sabs said, answering Draco's question.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"She's…" Padfoot said, looking at the others. "Well…she's pretty angry a lot of the time. Just got mad at Dumbledore."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because he has her on lock down." Lilly said. 'Don't ask. It's hard to explain and we really shouldn't." Draco nodded. They finished eating in silence. At one point when Draco was upstairs, Padfoot, Prongs and Sabs all left, transformed, and ran around in the forest playing a sort of hide-and-seek in the dark game. Sabs was the best because she could see in the dark better then the other two.

"Where'd the other three go?" Draco asked, coming back down the stairs and joining Lilly in the living room. She was watching the news.

"They went out." Lilly said. "They aren't really news people."

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking at the TV.

"A few people have been thrown in jail, some have vanished, and some have died. All trails lead to Voldemort of course." Lilly said.

"No duh." Draco said. The continued watching, commenting every so often, until the other three returned. Everyone said good night and went to their own rooms. Well…Sabs and Padfoot went to the same room.

"One…two…three…four." Leah said, moving her piece across the board. She was playing Monopoly with Hermione and Ginny…and had been playing for the last two hours. Ginny was winning. The only person who hadn't already played the game and she was winning!

"This isn't fair." Hermione said. "Are you sure you haven't played this before Gin?"

"Yeah." Ginny said. "The only muggle game I ever played was that one that Leah had at school."

"I give up." Leah said. "Gin you win. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok…good night." Hermione said.

"Night Le." Ginny said.

"Night girls." Leah said. She put her things away and went up the stairs to her room. She pushed open the door, walked into the room, closed the door and turned on the light.

"Hey." Sirius said. Leah jumped and almost screamed but Sirius jumped off the bed and covered her mouth.

"What the hell…what…" Leah said, once Sirius uncovered her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

"Relax sweetie." Sirius said.

"Relax?" Leah said. "You're telling me to relax? Have you guys not been watching this past year? You watch everything else!"

"We've been watching." Sirius said. "And I'm not telling you to relax completely, just right now. I have some good news."

"Voldemort is dead and I didn't have to do anything?" Leah asked.

"No…not that good." Sirius said. "We…"

"Who's we?" Leah asked.

"Me, your mother, James and Lilly." Sirius said. "Anyways…Draco's save."

"Ok…how?" Leah asked.

"He's living with us." Sirius said. Leah raised an eyebrow. "We're sorta…umm…alive…ish."

"You guys are alive?" Leah asked.

"That's the best way to put it." Sirius said. "We're somewhat ghosts."

"Ok…let me try this." Leah said. "You're not completely dead….but you're not totally alive." Sirius nodded. "How?"

"Not really sure." Sirius said.

"Why are you here then?" Leah asked. "Shouldn't you be watching Draco?"

"The other three have that covered." Sirius said. Leah suddenly noticed that he looked the same age as her.

"Oh my god." She said. "You…you're younger."

"Nineteen." Sirius said. "No clue why we're that age either. But occasional, when it's just us, we will flash…sorta…and look like us before we died. Except Lilly and James look around the same age your mom did when she died, so do I, but that was only a year." Leah nodded. "You should get some sleep."

"When will I see him again?" Leah asked, once she had changed into her Pajamas and was lying on the bed while Sirius tucked her in.

"Soon…I promise." Sirius said. "Good night."

"Night dad." Leah said. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

First chapter for the last story. I decided to bring them back. I was gonna wait a few more days before I put this up but I decided to go against that. Make you people happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ok…sorry about misspelling, no one's actually said that and I've been spelling it "Lilly" for all the stories. And she's not a Death Eater, she's just undercover, long story. It's mainly to make sure Draco stays safe. And they are Leah's age because if they looked any older then someone would get suspicious.

* * *

"No!" Leah said.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"Not if it means going there." Leah said. Dumbledore had said that Leah could leave her house…but she had to go the Headquarters.

"Just for an hour Leah please." Hermione said, then pouted.

"Oh no!" Leah said covering her eyes. "You thief!"

"I'm not doing anything." Hermione said. Leah uncovered her eyes and groaned.

"Evil bitch." She muttered. "Fine…one hour. And I can leave whenever I want if things don't go well." Hermione nodded.

She fell out of the fireplace, soon followed by Leah. They stood up and looked around. The kitchen was empty.

"Ok do you wanna stay here?" Hermione asked. "Remus said that Harry and Ron have gone out."

"Oh….umm…" Leah said. She hadn't been here in the longest time. There were still some things in her room that she wanted. "I have to go to my room. I didn't pack everything last time." Hermione nodded and they left the kitchen. The door closed loudly behind them and Leah flinched. Nothing happened. "Uh…why didn't grandma's picture start screaming?"

"Well…Remus managed to get it down." Hermione said. "It's now in the attic, the size of a postage stamp."

"What was it replaced with?" Leah asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said. Leah looked at the wall and saw a huge empty spot.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Tonks said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh no." Leah said. "Did you guys get married?"

"Oh no…just umm…engaged." Tonks said, flashing the ring and going bright red.

"Oh good. I don't wanna miss that." Leah said. Tonks smiled.

"You're hair's normal." She said.

"Yeah…I magically changed it back to it's originally colour." Leah said. "The sun kinda bleached it a bit so it's lighter."

"It looks nice." Tonks said. No matter how calm Leah acted, Tonks could tell she wasn't happy being in the house. "Why'd you come?"

"I needed some stuff from my room." Leah said. Tonks nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs." Tonks said. "Mad Eye's showing them something or other." Leah nodded and headed up to her room. She started putting some things into the bag she brought. There was a clunking and she turned around to see Moody standing in the doorway. They looked at each other for a while. He seemed to have gotten quite a few more cuts and his nose seemed worse. Leah hadn't seen him since the beginning of her lock down.

"Well, well, well. The prisoner is out huh?" Moody said. Leah smiled despite herself. "How you been kid?"

"Bored out of my mind." Leah said. "Tired…sore." Moody gave a questioning look. Leah didn't know who in the order knew about what she was, apart from the prophecy bit. She just shook her head. "I'm still trapped. Dumbledore just said I could come here today. I have no clue how the hell he can do it but he can."

"And it's driving you insane, is that it." Moody said. Leah slowly nodded. "He can't keep you locked up forever…Potter needs you to beat Voldemort."

"Yeah." Leah said.

"You hear about Lupin and Tonks?" Moody asked, smiling. Leah nodded. "That was a shocker."

"Well…she's young enough to still have kids." Leah said. "It would be good if another Marauder had their legacy carried on. Besides…"

"You and Potter aren't going to die." Moody said. Leah just shrugged. She headed back downstairs and went into the kitchen. There, all the Weasleys (except Ron and Percy) were sitting at the table with Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. Moody followed Leah down and had sat next to Kingsley. Hermione was standing behind Fred and George and she seemed to have been talking with them.

"Leah!" George said. He jumped up and hugged her. Leah looked shocked and looked at Hermione for some answer. "How ya been?"

"Can't breath!" Leah said, pushing on George's chest. He backed away. "And going insane. Being locked in a house isn't really the best thing."

"Especially not for you." George said. "Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure." Leah said. She followed him back out of the kitchen and into a room where all the private conversations seemed to happen.

"Have you heard from him?" George said. Leah knew by the tone of voice who he was talking about. She shook her head. "I know what happened in May in your last year."

"So?" Leah asked.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because…" Leah said. She sighed. "Because apart from you, he was the only one that really even noticed anything. The reason he was such as asshole at your last quidditch match is because…when I had gone home for my grandma's funeral." She paused. "He came with me. And…we fought. He was still pretty sour about it."

"Still…how could you have fallen for the guy that tormented, not only you, but also your friends for so many years?" George asked, he sounded puzzled, not angry.

"Because he saw me." Leah said, shrugging. She knew George would understand what she meant. Harry and Ron barely paid attention to her after the Triwizard Tournament for some reason or another. They barely noticed anything different about her. Draco actually gave her the attention that she needed once Fred and George had split.

"You happy?" George asked, tilting his head slightly.

"When I was around him, yeah." Leah said.

"If he hurts you…can I hurt him?" George asked.

"If I ever see him again, and he does, then yeah." Leah said, smiling.

"Once you see him again, I'm gonna hurt him." George said. Leah rolled her eyes. They returned to the kitchen and Leah headed back home, Hermione would return later.

Draco walked into the kitchen, yawning. It was early morning, a little after six, but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't surprised to see Sabs up. She was up early a lot…always with a cup of cocoa. He actually really wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." Sabs said.

"Hi." Draco said. He sat down across the table from her.

"What's on your mind?" Sabs asked, putting her cup down.

"I wanna see Leah." Draco said. Sabs froze. "It's not just that I want to…I need to. I need to know she's ok."

"We've told you…" Sabs said.

"I want to see it for myself." Draco said. "It's not enough, just to hear it. You guys could be keeping things from me."

"Draco." Sabs said. "You can't see her. Not yet."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It's not safe." Sabs said.

"It's never going to be safe!" Draco said. "Not until Voldemort is dead. You know that…I know that. We all know it so why can't I see her?" Sabs looked at him. He looked desperate. She sighed.

"I'll talk to the others." Sabs said. "I can't promise you anything. And I'm doing this because you remind me so much of me and Padfoot." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Draco blinked and Sabs flashed. She looked older…and familiar. "Go back to bed and get some sleep. You're going to need it. Lily will go with you every time to any meetings the Death Eaters have now. We're getting worried."

"Ok." Draco said. He stood up and went back upstairs.

Lily, Prongs and Padfoot came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Padfoot asked, sitting next to Sabs. She was biting her lip and tapping her nails on the cup in her hands.

"I think…" Sabs said. "I think we should bring them back together."

"Now? It's too early." Lily said.

"You guys didn't see him just now." Sabs said. She looked at Padfoot. "It reminded me so much of you. I couldn't do it anymore."

"Dumbledore doesn't even know about us being…like this." Padfoot said. "The only way to get those two together is to get Dumbledore to drop his protection on her."

"Then we have to make ourselves shown to him." Sabs said. "I can't stand it anymore. Every time we mention anything related to her, Draco looks so…broken hearted. We can't let this go on. One of them is going to get so hurt by this that they might do something drastic." Her eyes remained locked on Padfoot's. "You know how that feels."

"Yeah." Padfoot said, slowly. He remembered when he, Sabs and their friends were the same age as they appeared. The same thing happened to them, that was happening to Draco and Leah, except Sabs didn't have a barrier preventing her from leaving her house. And things weren't as serious then as they were now.

"Sabs is right." Prongs said.

"What?" Lily asked. "It's too early."

"There will never be a right time." Sabs said. "If you want to wait, then it'll be forever. They have to tell each other how they feel or else she won't be able to help Harry beat Voldemort." She was now staring at Lily, who sighed and closed her eyes to think about it.

"Fine." Lily said. "You guys go see Dumbledore while me and Draco are at the meeting."

"Deal." Sabs said. Two hours later, Draco and Lily were gone and Sabs, Padfoot and Prongs were sitting in a carriage riding up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I just thought of something." Prongs said. Sabs and Padfoot looked as him. "If Snape is dead….who's the potions teacher?"

"Only one way to find out." Sabs said. They got out of the carriage and walked into the school.

"It's so weird how empty it is." Padfoot said. "Never seen it this way." Sabs smiled as she led the two guys through the halls. A ghost drifted by. "Nick." It stopped and turned so suddenly that his head fell over.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? School is over for the summer." Nearly Headless Nick said as he pushed his head back in place.

"We're here to see Dumbledore. And I know he's here so don't try to say he isn't." Sabs said. "And as for who we are…you don't need to know yet. But we are on this side…good side." She nodded. Nick looked confused. "Just…don't worry. Boys…come on." Sabs started walking again. Padfoot and Prongs quickly stayed behind her.

"What's the password?" Padfoot asked as they stopped in front of the Gargoyle.

"Open up you stupid stoned thing or I'll make you." Sabs said. The Gargoyle jumped aside. She smirked at the guys and stepped forward onto the staircase. They followed.

(((A/N: I know that probably wouldn't happen but I don't care!)))

Dumbledore looked up when he heard voices. They seemed familiar but he couldn't place exactly why.

"You have to tell him." A male voice said. "It was your idea."

"How do I explain it to him?" A female voice said. "I don't even understand it. Why we're back…why we're supposed to help those two confess…" The door flew open and a nineteen year old male walked in, followed by the arguing two. "What do I say, huh Prongs? Hey Dumbledore, we're back and we're nineteen and we're not sure why but we have to get my daughter and Draco to confess how they feel so that something can happen?"

"What?" Dumbledore asked. Sabs looked at him then around the office as if she suddenly realized where she was.

"Well there you go." Prongs said. "You just told him."

"My god!" Dumbledore said. "Sabrina?" Sabs nodded. "James?" Prongs nodded. "And Sirius?" Padfoot shook his head but Sabs elbowed him and he nodded. "How?"

"Like I said…not sure." Sabs said, shrugging. "We've…umm…well…"

"We've been back for a while." Padfoot said.

"Watching over Draco…keeping him safe and what not." Sabs said. "Lily's with him now."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's been disguising herself as a Death Eater, without the mark, for a while so that we can keep a better track of Draco." Sabs said. "She's the only one that doesn't go by a nickname." As one, all three flashed and looked like their older selves before looking nineteen again. "We do that a lot too."

"Whenever I've seen Leah, I look like…well…like I did before I died." Padfoot said.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…all together…we're back to help Leah and Draco." Sabs said.

"But we're here…seeing you…to ask you to drop the protection on her." Prongs said.

"What!" Dumbledore asked.

"There will never be a perfect time for Leah and Draco to see each other again." Sabs said. "But they have to…because they have to admit to each other how they feel. And Leah needs that so that she can help Harry beat Voldemort. With Draco's help, Leah and Harry can become friends again."

"Why does she need Draco's help?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because it was him that caused the break in the first place." Padfoot said. "Because of the fact that Leah had been with Draco after all he had done to them…that's why Leah and Harry had a fight and stopped being friends. He saw it as betraying him."

"Even though he helped save her from Voldemort…they haven't talked since." Prongs said.

"I thought I was explaining things." Sabs said.

"Yeah well he's my son." Prongs said. "If we get to stay once Voldemort is gone…"

"You'll spend more time with him." Sabs said. "Lily said the same thing." She looked at Dumbledore. "You have to put down the barrier."

"When?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tonight." Padfoot said. "There's going to be thunder storm. When the first lightning bolt strikes…that's when."

"Why then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because…" Padfoot said.

"If Leah and Draco are anything like me and Padfoot…" Sabs said, slowly, remembering. "Then it'll be the best time for them. After all…the reason we're doing this is because they reminded me so much of us." She pointed from herself to Padfoot "Remember…we were separated for almost a year around this time."

"And you came back together on a stormy night." Prongs said. Sabs nodded as Padfoot slid his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Leah knows that." Sabs said.

"It will put her at a great risk." Dumbledore said.

"We'll keep her safe." Sabs said. "Along with my parents and even Snape. Oh…he wants to know why you replaced him with Slughorn."

"You knew who it was?" Prongs asked. "On the way here, you said you didn't know."

"Well I didn't want you guys to feel left out." Sabs said. "Snape found out first anyways."

"He was the only one available." Dumbledore said. "And the only one who would do it…with the right persuasion." Sabs giggled while Prongs and Padfoot looked oblivious.

Draco walked through the streets and into an open field before he even realized where he was going. It was raining but not overly so and it was a nice rain so it didn't bother him.

Leah stood on her back porch, staring up at the sky and let the rain fall down onto her. Ginny and Hermione were at Headquarters. She was alone…for now.

Sabs, Lily, Padfoot and Prongs sat in the living on the couch and stared out the window…waiting.

Lightning struck and thunder cracked. Dumbledore sighed, hoping that his former students knew what they were doing, then muttered the complex spell to drop the protection he had put on Leah.

Sabs smiled at the other three as they all felt what had happened. They all smiled as well.

Draco stood in the middle of the open field, the rain soaking his clothes. His hair clung to the sides of his head and his forehead. He felt something…something strong.

Leah flinched when the thunder crackled and instantly felt a pull. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she couldn't ignore it. Without thinking, she apparated. This time, the first time in a year, she didn't wind up in another room in her house. She didn't wind up anywhere near her house.

* * *

I'm stopping it there to be evil and also because I don't want them to meet so fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok so now the story is gonna be First Person Point of View. Just so you can find out exactly how Leah and Draco are feeling.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of the open field, the rain soaking his clothes. His hair clung to the sides of his head and his forehead. He felt something…something strong.

Leah flinched when the thunder crackled and instantly felt a pull. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she couldn't ignore it. Without thinking, she apparated. This time, the first time in a year, she didn't wind up in another room in her house. She didn't wind up anywhere near her house.

She wound up at the other end of the field that Draco was in.

(Leah's POV)

Ok whoa…head rush. Don't get me wrong…I love apparating. But the head rushing I can so do without. I looked around. Nothing here looked familiar. Well…nothing I saw right away anyways. My attention was drawn towards something that was moving towards me. My body moved on it's own accord and started walking towards the person. When we got a little closer, I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Is that what you think I am now?" Draco asked, smirking. I laughed as tears suddenly came from my eyes. Even after a year, he still acted like himself. Suddenly I punched him, and hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for getting yourself hurt by god knows who." I said.

(Draco's POV)

My arm was sore to begin with, that's why it hurt even more when Leah punched me. I had been apart from her for a year and the first thing I do when I meet her again was be a wise ass. I looked at her and I swear I fell in love with her all over again. Her hair was different. Darkened by the rain but I could tell that it was it's natural colour.

"Bloody hell." I said. I put my hand behind her head and pulled her forward to kiss her. Leah was tense at first but then relaxed and I felt her hands slid up my soaked shirt and over my shoulders.

God how I missed this! Leah groaned and pulled away slightly. I remembered we had to breath.

"God I've missed you so much." I said.

"Cold." Leah said.

"Huh?" I asked, sounding dumb I know.

"It's cold out here." Leah said. I suddenly realized that she was only wearing shorts and a tube top.

"Come with me." I said, taking off my jacket and putting it over Leah's shoulders. She nodded and I took her hand and led her back to the house.

(Leah's POV)

I felt so safe now. Back with Draco. I really hope I wasn't dreaming. But then I realized I wouldn't be this fucking cold in a dream. I wonder where he's taking me. For that matter…I wonder where we were. Somehow everything here seemed familiar now.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere warm." Draco said, putting his arm around my waist and holding me close. Now I felt even safer. I looked around. Draco stopped in front of a house. "We're here." I looked at the house. It seemed familiar…way familiar. He opened the door and walked inside. I took off my shoes and followed him into the next room where four people around our age were sitting on a couch.

"Oh my god!" I said. I was sure my eyes were huge. Yours would be too if you saw your parents again…flesh and bone…and the same age as you! Draco looked at me, worried. Mom, Dad…oh my god…even James and Lily! They all stared at me with a worried look as well. I did the only thing that I could think of in such a state of panic…I fainted.

(Draco's POV)

I quickly grabbed Leah before she hit the floor. Lily and Sabs beat Padfoot and Prongs over to us.

"Is she ok?" Sabs asked.

"Yeah…just fainted." I said. I looked up at them. "Why did she seem so shocked to see you guys?"

"Uh…well…" Sabs said.

"Take her to a room first, Draco." Padfoot said. "She has to get warmed up." I nodded. Take care of Leah first, get answers later. I easily lifted her into my arms and carefully climbed the stairs. I pushed open the door to my room and kicked it closed once I was in. I changed Leah's clothes, putting her into some of my own that I know she's worn before, then changed my own clothes. Once I was finished, I looked at Leah and jumped. She was awake, lying on her side with her hands under her head, and watching me. She smiled.

"You're easy to scare." Leah said.

"You would be too." I said, walking over to the bed and kneeling at the side of it.

"Yeah I know." Leah said. She suddenly sat up, her hair all falling to one side. "Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"You're a bad liar." Leah said.

"Used to be really good at it until you came along." I said. Leah smiled softly. "How do I take it off?"

"Take what off?" Leah asked, frowning slightly.

"The protection." I said. Her frown deepened. "It's hurting you. I could tell."

"Just say it." Leah said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"That you don't want it anymore." Leah said.

"Ok…I don't want you to protect me anymore." I said. Leah nodded. There was a glowing around both of us then it died.

"All gone." Leah said. At that moment there was a knock on the door and in came Lily, Sabs, Padfoot and Prongs. Leah sat up even straighter. I stood up.

(Leah's POV)

So…the protection over Draco is gone…well I guess it's ok now. There was a knock and my parents and godparents came into the room. I sat up even more and Draco stood up next to me.

"How you doing?" Mom asked.

"Well…I was ok." I said. "You guys got a lot of explaining to do."

"What they do?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…it never came up." Dad said.

"What don't I know?" Draco asked.

"You don't know that those two…" I said, pointing at mom and dad. "Are my parents. And those two." I pointed at Lily and James. "Are Harry's parents."

"What!" Draco said.

"OK guys…enough is enough…look like yourselves and not your young selves." I said. There was a flash and mom, dad, Lily and James all changed and looked like they did before they died…well…they all looked the same age mom did when she died.

"In case you're wondering…we talked to Dumbledore." Mom said. "That's why you're out of your house."

"He actually agreed?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Dad said. "We just reminded him of us and he agreed."

"To do what?" Draco asked.

"That is…weird." I said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?" Draco said.

"Dumbledore had me locked in my house to keep me from going to you and getting killed." I said. "Because like…I was protecting you and junk. So if Voldemort ever found out, all he had to do was hurt you, then I'd come, and he could get me."

"Oh." Draco said.

"Yeah…and somehow we got sent here." Lily said. "Sorry for the deception but we couldn't have you find out who we really were…not until we got you two together."

"And why did we have to be together?" I asked. "There's something major besides us being happy."

"There is." Dad said. "But that can wait until tomorrow." He coughed. "Now…Draco."

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"I think it's time I had a talk with you." Dad said. I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Dad was being…well…a dad.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"Yep." Dad said.

"He doesn't mean your name." Mom said. She looked at Draco. "Relax…he's not going to do the protective father thing. Are you honey."

"I'm not?" Dad asked.

"No." Mom said.

"But…" Dad said. I was laughing so much I fell off the bed. Draco helped me up. Suddenly I stopped laughing.

"Oh…shit." I said.

"What?" James asked.

"Hermione and Ginny." I said. "They're gonna be worried…" I jumped when I felt a vibration on my hip. I knew it was a good idea to keep my cell phone with me and on today. "Hold that thought." I took the phone out of my pocket and saw that the caller ID said 'home'. I flipped it open and pressed 'talk'. "Hi."

"Oh my god are you ok? Where the fuck are you?" Hermione's voice replied.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm…I really don't know where I am but I'm perfectly save." I looked around at the others. "I'm with Draco."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. I held the phone away from my head. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET OFF THE PROPERTY!"

"Mione chill!" I said, bringing the phone back to my head. "Long story short, mom, dad, Lily and James convinced Dumbledore to drop the protection. And no I do not know how they are back and they're just as confused as I am." There was a pause where I could hear Hermione talking to someone else, Ginny more then likely. I looked at Draco.

"Are you coming back?" Hermione said, finally.

"Uh…I don't know. Let me check." I said. I covered the mouth part of the phone and looked at everyone. "Do I have to stay here or can I go back home?"

"You can go back." Mom said.

"So can Draco." Lily said. I nodded and uncovered the phone.

"Yeah." I said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Soon…don't worry. I'm gonna bring Draco with me." I said.

"Ok…well. We'll see you then." Hermione said.

"Ok. Bye." I said. I flipped the phone shut. "Ok so…where exactly are we?"

"My house." James said. I raised an eyebrow. "The house I lived in before I married Lily."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah…the people who lived here moved a while ago so we got it before anyone else could get it." James said.

"They moved because we did a spell Prongs." Mom said.

"Ok…well." I said. "I have to be getting back before Hermione freaks majorly. But I have something to say to you guys."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Go to headquarters." I said. I looked at dad. "Grandma Black's picture is gone. Remus found some way of taking it down so now it's in the attic. Kreature is working at Hogwarts so you don't have to worry about him either. Go now, tell them you're back."

"But…" Mom said.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I asked. "I hate that place but I'll get them all over to my place and tell them. Remus knows where this house is."

"We'll tell them." Dad said. I nodded. All of us went downstairs. "Leah."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Wear more clothes." Dad said. I rolled my eyes and hugged him, then mom, then Lily, then James.

"Go talk to them. And tell Remus to send me an owl when you guys do get there." I said. "So now you have to go." I looked at Draco. "Ready?"

"Uh…yeah. I still got stuff there right?" Draco asked.

"Yep…third and fourth drawer in my dresser." I said. Dad and mom raised eyebrows. "Don't ask."

"Oh right…he lived with you for a while." Mom said. I nodded.

"Well let's get going then before Granger flips out." Draco said. "How we getting there?"

"Definitely NOT floo powder." I said. Everyone laughed. "We'll apparate." Draco nodded and disappeared. "HEY!"

(Draco's POV)

I apparated to Leah's house and the first thing I saw was Hermione. She jumped and punched me.

"Will everyone quit doing that!" I said. Leah appeared next to me and smacked me in the head. "OW!"

"You could have waited." Leah said.

"You didn't have to appear right in front of me." Hermione said, giving Leah a hug then hugging me. I looked at Leah, who smirked.

"Sounds like the ferret's back." I looked up to see Ginny come down the stairs. She looked different, needless to say. I smirked at the nickname. "How ya been?"

"Sore. And these two aren't making it better." I said. Leah grabbed me then kissed me. I was vaguely aware that Hermione and Ginny were saying something but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Better?" Leah asked, pulling away.

"Yep." I said. All three girls laughed.

"There's leftover Chinese if you guys are hungry." Hermione said. "We're gonna head to bed. Have to go to headquarters tomorrow."

"Check to see if Harry's still conscious." Leah said.

"Umm…why?" Ginny asked.

"Because his parents should be there along with mine." Leah said. "Hermione you explain to Ginny. Then they'll explain everything else tomorrow."

"Umm...ok." Ginny said. Leah hugged them and they went upstairs. She then looked at me.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No." Leah said. "Kinda tired…but I wanna watch a movie."

"Ok then." I said. I sat on the couch while Leah went to her collection of movies. "Which one you gonna pick?"

"Umm…" Leah said. "Which ones haven't I watched with you already?"

"Let's see…" I said, walking over. "How about we watch…what's Monsters Inc.?"

"It's funny." Leah said, taking the movie from the shelf and putting it into the player. We sat on the couch. At first we were just sitting next to each other, and then Leah leaned against me. Next second we were lying down, Leah was on top of me, and all thoughts about the movie were gone from both of our heads.

We must have fallen off the couch or something because shortly after that there was a noise and we had to look over the couch to see Hermione standing there.

"Dear god, can't you keep your hands off each other?" She asked.

"Apparently not." Leah said.

(Leah's POV)

Damn Hermione! I love her, don't get me wrong. She's like a sister…but she always seems to walk in at the worst moments.

"You would be the same if you hadn't seen Ron in a whole year." I said. "You get to see him like anytime you want."

"Good point. I just came to get a water bottle anyways." Hermione said. She went into the kitchen, got a bottle, then went back upstairs.

"Where were we?" Draco asked. I looked at him.

"I'm kinda tired now…" I said.

"Bed then." Draco said, getting up. I turned off the TV and we headed upstairs. Actually…Draco had picked me up and carried me upstairs and I had to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop from laughing.

A few minutes later we were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"Thought you were tired." Draco said, running his hand over my arm.

"I am." I said. "I'm just afraid that if I fall asleep, then you won't be here when I wake up."

"I won't leave." Draco said, putting his hand behind me and pulling me closer. I relaxed and, surprisingly, did fall asleep.

* * *

Told ya this story was gonna have their POVs. Not all the time but a few chapters will have them. Sometimes it's easier to do first person POV, sometimes it's easier to do third person. It's gonna alternate. Hope you liked this chapter though. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ok I'll try my best to get some action. Oh! I know…TORMENT PETER! YES! Ok…also like the last story, vision things are **bold** and flashback type things are _italic_ just so you know.

* * *

Leah rolled over and her arm fell across something warm…like a body. She opened her eyes slowly to see Draco, fast asleep, next to her. She propped herself up on her elbow to examine him better. Sometime during the night he had taken off his shirt and now Leah could see all the marks and bruises. Her hand rested on his chest for a second before he seemed to flinch and next second was awake.

"Why are you hands so bloody cold?" Draco asked.

"A question that has baffled even me." Leah said. "I think Hermione and Ginny have gone to Headquarters already."

"What is Headquarters?" Draco asked, his hand resting on Leah's arm and pushing her gently so that she lied back down.

"My house." Leah said. "Not this one. One that has belonged in the Black family for…ever practically."

"So wouldn't it be your dad's house again then?" Draco asked.

"I really don't know." Leah said. "But there's like so many spells on it that I don't think you'll be able to come and see it."

"That's ok." Draco said. There was a pop and they both jumped. Draco jumped so bad he actually fell out of the bed, pulling the sheets with him.

"Dobby!" Leah said. She sat up.

"Good morning!" Dobby said, bowing.

"Bloody hell!" Draco said, getting up. "Would you please stop doing that?"

"I am most sorry." Dobby said.

"That's ok Dobby." Leah said. "Next time just…pop…outside of the room and knock on the door ok?"

"Yes miss." Dobby said. He disappeared. Leah and Draco looked at each other. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Dobby." Leah said, smiling. Dobby walked into the room. Draco sat down on the bed. "So what's up?"

"Professor Dumbledore has given Dobby a special job, miss." Dobby said. Leah raised an eyebrow. "Dobby is to watch you and Mr. Malfoy to ensure that you stay safe and to report back if something very, very bad happens." He nodded his head.

"Uh ok." Leah said.

"Is there anything Dobby can do for you now, miss?" Dobby asked.

"Uh…" Leah said.

"Breakfast?" Draco suggested. He shrugged slightly.

"Yeah…breakfast would be nice. If you don't mind." Leah said.

"Right away miss." Dobby said.

"Oh and Dobby." Leah said. "Just call me Leah."

"And if you call me Mr. Malfoy or anything that you used to call me…then I will hurt you." Draco said. He smiled, letting Dobby know that he was joking. Dobby actually smiled, nodded, and left the room. Draco smirked then pushed Leah over and looking down at her. Leah looked at him curiously. "Have I told you lately how much I missed you?"

"Not in a while no." Leah said, smiling.

"Well I do." Draco said, leaning down and capturing Leah's lips. She kissed him back. Suddenly she pulled away and looked down. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Leah said.

"Liar." Draco said. Leah sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about it." Leah said. The way she spoke, Draco knew she was only talking about one thing. The baby. He gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, tilting Leah's head up slightly.

"I'm supposed to be this great protector." Leah said. "And…and I couldn't ever protect the baby. And…and if I'm supposed to be some wise and powerful person then why couldn't I be smart enough to stay away when he called?"

"You wouldn't have known." Draco said.

"But I did know!" Leah said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "That day when Dumbledore called us to his office and I sorta fainted just outside. I saw it…I saw Voldemort hurting me. I had no clue then what was going on but I should have known when I heard him calling. And…oh god…I'm so sorry for knocking you out then."

"Hey…don't worry about it." Draco said. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Anyone would have gone. You're not weak and you're not stupid. You keep blaming yourself and I won't kiss you again." He smiled, but when Leah didn't return it, the smile faded. "Come on Le. There's nothing you could have done." He would have said more if it wasn't for the fact that the doorbell had rung.

"Dobby has it!" Dobby called.

Leah and Draco walked down the stairs a few minutes later. She had changed into jean shorts and a red halter top. Sitting in the living room, getting served by Dobby, was Bill and Fleur.

"Hey you two." Leah said. Bill and Fleur looked up, both smiling. Bill's faded slightly when he saw Draco. Obviously that whole family had a problem with him.

"Heard from Dumbledore and your folks that you got set free." Bill said. "I still don't understand."

"Dumbledore dropped whatever spell he…" Leah said.

"Not that…you're parents." Bill said.

"Oh…join the club." Leah said. Dobby returned to the kitchen. "Umm…Draco."

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you help Dobby?" Leah said.

"Sure." Draco said. He actually felt relieved because he didn't really want to be around with the death glare coming from Bill. He kissed Leah then retreated to the kitchen. Leah sat across from Bill and Fleur. It was then she noticed something on Fleur.

"OH MY GOD!" Leah said. Bill and Fleur jumped. "Oh my god…you're pregnant!"

"What? Oh yes." Fleur said, smiling.

"Again." Leah said. Bill and Fleur already had a child, a girl named Rose. Ginny was thrilled to be an aunt. Fred and George saw it as someone they could induct into their pranking ways.

"Only a few months…about half way through." Bill said. Leah shook her head. There was a crash and a yelp followed by lots of swearing from the kitchen.

"Uh…be right back." Leah said, getting up and rushing into the kitchen. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing." Draco said, a little too quickly. He turned too, but not before Leah saw the blood.

"Right." Leah said, slowly walking over. She grabbed his hand and yanked. Draco gave a yelp of pain. Leah examined the cut on the back of his hand. It wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't gone through veins. "Ow…what you do?"

"I told him not to." Dobby said.

"What happened?" Bill asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Draco said.

"Shut up." Leah said.

"I haven't even seen you for a whole twenty-four hours and you're already acting...well…bossy." Draco said.

"You don't want help…fine." Leah said, dropping his hand and leaving the kitchen…leaving the house altogether because they heard the front door slam.

"Bloody hell." Bill said, walking over to Draco. "You really should be more careful around her." He healed the younger guy's hand.

"Thanks…and I know." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Dobby said, but Draco glared at him. "I mean…D-Draco."

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Dobby thinks that you should go apologize." Dobby said.

"That would probably be the smart thing." Bill said. "You're just lucky she's not part Veela."

"I heard that!" Fleur said.

"Like I said…you're spending too much time around my mother." Bill called. He looked at Draco. "As much as I'd rather have you and Leah not all friendly and shit…I have to agree with the elf. Better to have her happy then mad."

"Yeah." Draco said. He left quickly, without even bothering to put on a shirt either. He stopped once he got to the corner of Leah's street and looked around. She had a pretty good head start…how was he gonna find her.

"_It's almost genetic." Leah said. "My mom and grandma did it when they were upset…always go to a park. Why do you think my house is so close to one all the time?"_

Draco smirked at the memory before heading towards the park. Sure enough, there was Leah, sitting on top of the monkey bars.

"This is different. Normally you're on a swing." Draco said, walking over slowly. Leah looked down at him. "You gonna come down?" Leah shook her head. "Right then…coming up." Draco grabbed one of the bars and pulled himself up.

Lily, in full Death Eater look, watched and greeted other Death Eaters as they entered. She was glad for the mask because she had a disgusted look on her face. Finally, the one she was waiting for showed. She could tell it was him because of his twitchy behavior.

"Hello, Wormtail." Lily said, stepping in front of Peter to block his way. "Join me for a quick walk?"

"We…we…" Peter said.

"This will only take a second." Lily said, taking hold of Peter's arm and leading him away from the building. She led him far away and into a forest. Peter struggled but Lily's grip only tightened. They came to a clearing before she released him and turned to face him. "Do you remember me?"

"Sh-should I?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter. You should." Lily said, removing the mask and flipping down the hood. Peter screamed. "Enough of that."

"L-L-Lily?" Peter said.

"Still stuttering I see." Peter screamed again and turned to see Sabrina standing behind him. "Hello again Peter." He fell over and tried to scurry away from the girls…only to wind up in front of Sirius.

"Always the slimy little backstabber aren't you?" Sirius said, pushing Peter back into the middle with his foot.

"But…but…but…you're all s-s-supposed to be d-d-dead!" Peter said.

"Yeah but we're still here anyways." Peter felt like fainting as he slowly turned to see James standing directly across from Sirius. "Now see…if we wait a minute…Moony will be here…then it'll be a real party."

"Can't we just…hurt him a bit?" Sirius asked.

"Now, now Sirius." Sabrina said. Peter watched them. Sirius shook his head and Sabrina made an exaggerated motion. Sirius sighed then nodded. "Don't even think about it." Peter's eyes snapped over to Sabrina.

"Th…think about what?" He asked.

"Oh…I know you." Sabrina said. "You're thinking of turning into the rat that you are. I'm telling you not to."

"You think Molly would be upset that we didn't invite her to this?" Lily asked.

"Nah. Molly's more busy taking care of Harry and Ron." Sabrina said. "Where is Moony?"

"Should be here…" James said.

"Now." Remus said, coming out of no where.

"Took ya long enough." Sirius said.

"What…what are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"We're not gonna kill you." Sabrina said.

"We're not?" Sirius and James asked.

"No." Sabrina said. "We're not. We're just gonna torment him." James and Sirius smiled.

Leah dragged Draco along by the hand. He looked confused. They had talked a bit before Leah swung down from the bars, Draco jumped, and she started pulling him somewhere. Now they were in a forest and, from the minimal amount of light that managed to shine through the cluster of trees, Draco could tell it was getting late. Bill and Fleur were probably gone by now and Hermione was probably back and, more then likely, talking to Dobby about some sort of elf rights thing or something.

"Ok…where are we going?" Draco asked for the fifth time.

"Just wait." Leah replied. "We're almost there." She stopped in front of a big rock. Draco raised an eyebrow before Leah took out her wand and tapped the rock four times. It slid to the side and Leah continued pulling Draco. The rock slid back and everything went dark. "Stay put for a minute."

"Wait…what?" Draco asked, slightly fearful as Leah released his hand and he heard her footsteps die out. He tried staying calm but the dark was getting to him. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" Leah replied. She sounded pretty close.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Trying to remember where I…here it is." Leah said. There was a crack sound and instantly candles lit. Draco blinked a few times and looked around. It was quite homely considering the fact that it was a cave. Draco doubted he would want to live here but maybe a night or two there wouldn't be that bad. There was even a bed like thing. It was more like a big mattress on the ground with a few blankets and some throw pillows. "What do you think?"

"Nice place." Draco said.

"I haven't been here for…well…a year pretty much." Leah said. "Actually…ever since Dumbledore put that protection on me. I was here pretty much all the time between leaving school and then." She flopped down on the bed. Her sandals were off and against the wall. "It's kinda like my little get away place." She patted the bed next to her and Draco, taking the hint, joined her.

Voldemort walked amongst his Death Eaters. He talked to some of them as he approached Bellatrix.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked, looking up. Ever since that day where he had so brutally attacked her body, Bellatrix had been…not herself. She was slightly child like now, with a lost look in her eyes that seemed to replace the hollowness.

"Tell me, Bella." Voldemort said. "Have you felt anything, out of order in the last few days?"

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked.

"Your cousin." Voldemort said.

"Black?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course him!" Voldemort said. Bellatrix flinched. "Have you felt anything?"

"I do not…" Bellatrix started.

"What about the girl?" Voldemort asked. Bellatrix's eyes were down and she thought.

"She feels…peaceful." Bellatrix said. She frowned.

"Of course she does." Voldemort said. "Gather everyone together."

"So Peter….how does it feel to be on the receiving end?" James snarled as they brought Peter out of yet another vision type thing. They had just made him feel how it was like when James died. They had already made him feel how Sirius felt and they had already done a bit of torturing.

"Please…" Peter said.

"You gonna say you're sorry now?" Remus asked. "It's a little late for that." They all pointed their wands at Peter. Through the whole time they hadn't moved. If someone saw them from over head, they would see the five friends standing at five different points of a pentagram with Peter in the middle. This time Lily shouted the spell and Peter screamed as he was thrown into Lily's life before she died.

((A/N: Tormenting Peter is so much fun.))

"No more, please." Peter said, curling up into a ball once he had come back.

"One more." Sabrina said. "Time for all of you to know exactly how I died." The wands rose once more and Sabrina said the spell. This time the scream issuing from Peter's mouth was one of sheer fright and pain. Sabrina watched him with a blank expression. Everyone in the pentagram saw what Peter saw and the other four gasped.

_Peter stood to one side and slightly behind Voldemort. Sabrina was on one knee, practically covered in blood but still with that fighting expression in her eyes._

"_Why keep fighting?" Voldemort asked._

"_It's better to die fighting then to give up to you." Sabrina said._

"_If I don't kill you then you'll bleed to death." Voldemort said. "See as the blood runs in a river now." Sabrina shook involuntarily. "What say you, Wormtail…prove your loyalty."_

"_I'll get you back for this…Peter." Sabrina said. Peter was shaking all over as he raised his wand. "We were your friends and you sided with THIS!"_

Harry pushed open the door to his room at headquarters, feeling numb. He and Ron had returned just in time to see that his parents, as well as Sirius and Sabrina, were there…and leaving. Lily had cried while she hugged Harry and James tried not to cry. They said they'd explain when they got back from…whatever they were going to do. Once the four of them left, Harry had asked for some time alone and headed to his room.

Now he was sitting on the bed, looking at the pictures of his parents. They looked older then the last picture taken and he wasn't completely sure why. Sabrina looked pretty much the same as when he last saw her and Sirius did too, although he did seem slightly older. What was going on? Dumbledore said there were no spells to bring the dead back to life but here they were, all four of them, flesh and bone and all that. Was this something planned? Was someone a lot more powerful then they let on? Was he, Harry, a lot more powerful then he realized? Harry smiled. He probably was. After all, he was supposed to beat Voldemort wasn't he? Everyone said so. That must have been it. It must be…

Harry jumped when, what looked like a tear, appeared in front of him then opened up. At first it was dark and then there was light and he saw Leah. She had her head tilted and, seemingly, was looking at him. Her hair was back to it's original colour, maybe a bit lighter and she seemed to have grown more…curvy. She was sitting on a bed…no…a mattress. She was talking too.

"Leah?" Harry said. Leah's eyes looked down for a moment as she continued talking. "Leah!" Her eyes looked up. Then Harry saw it…or more…him. Draco was with her. Draco Malfoy! Harry couldn't believe it! Didn't Ginny just tell him that Leah had had no contact whatsoever with Draco? Draco's hand was on Leah's cheek now and he was talking. There was a knock on the door and whatever Harry was seeing had vanished.

"Harry?" Ron said, coming into the room.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Umm…were you calling Leah's name?" Ron asked.

"I…" Harry said. "I don't know."

Draco watched Leah closely as she talked about random things. He sighed and put a finger over her mouth. She looked at him.

"What's really bothering you?" Draco asked. He dropped his hand.

"I…" Leah said. She decided to not lie…for once. "I miss Harry."

"Didn't need to be a genius to figure that out." Draco said. Leah looked down.

"I miss both of them. Harry and Ron." Leah said. "And…It's been so long since I…"

"Hey…look at me." Draco said. Leah looked up. He put his hand on her cheek and Leah leaned against it. "You'll see them again. I know you will."

"How do you know?" Leah asked.

"Because…" Draco said. "Lily told me about his prophecy…and yours. And by the sounds of it, you need to actually see and talk with him in order for him to beat Voldemort."

"Yeah." Leah said. "I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Ok…we won't." Draco said. He suddenly had a mischievous smirk on his face. "We'll do other stuff." Leah giggled before Draco kissed her. She pulled away after a while.

"I think…" Leah said.

"Stop thinking." Draco muttered, kissing her neck. Leah groaned. "No more thinking."

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stared at Sabrina. Peter had been unconscious for the last few minutes. Sabrina had been looked at him with the same blank expression she had before the vision started.

"Sas…" Lily said. Sabrina looked up.

"I can't believe it." Sirius said. "Peter? Peter killed you?"

"Surprise, surprise." Sabrina said, bitterly. "His final betrayal to us…and his proven devotion to Voldemort."

"Why?" James asked.

"Why not." Remus said.

"I was the closest one to him once Lily and I joined you guys." Sabrina said. "There were times were you four would fight and I would hang out with Peter. Seems only natural for him to be the one to kill me."

"Sabs…" Sirius said.

"What?" Sabrina snapped. "It wasn't easy. Watching your friend kill you. Even though it was Peter's information, Voldemort killed you two." She looked at Lily and James. "And Bellatrix killed Sirius. Lucius killed my father and…" She stopped.

"Who killed mom?" Lily asked. Sabrina didn't answer. "Sabs."

"Peter did it, ok." Sabrina said. "The only reason he couldn't kill dad was because that Leah was gonna be with him."

"Oh shit, Leah!" Sirius said. "We forgot…"

"She's fine." Sabrina said. "She's with Draco."

"Are they…" Lily said.

"No…that's not gonna happen for another month or so. She's gonna stay with mom and dad for the time being." Sabrina said. The others nodded, except for Remus.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Should we tell him?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not." Sabrina said. "He's been pretty good at keeping secrets so far." She looked at Remus. "Did you know that in March of her last year, Leah got pregnant?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…but then in May…" Sirius said. "Voldemort killed the baby. That's why Leah was in the hospital wing and looked pretty bad."

"Did…" Remus started.

"Draco didn't know until she told him after being in the hospital wing." Sabrina said. "Only Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore knew."

"No wonder she was so sad." Remus said. Through that whole time none of them had moved from their points. They now all looked at Peter as he stirred.

Up above a tall man with black hair walked back and forward, a young baby held in his arms. It was his turn to watch the child and he had no objections to it. No matter how he acted when he was alive, he now acted much kinder in death. The baby shifted in his arms and he stopped moving and looked down at her.

"Only a month or so left now. Be patient." Snape said. "Your parents are together again. Things are moving along." The baby looked up at him with big round eyes. Her eyes were the most extraordinary part of her, almost as if she couldn't make up her mind on which parent's eyes she wanted. One eye was silver and the other was a light green colour. Snape smiled. "Yes…they are 'together' right now. But we are not going to peek. That isn't something you should see and isn't exactly something I want to see." The baby giggled and smiled. Snape laughed.

Leah was asleep, lying under the blanket on the mattress. The blanket was the only thing covering her otherwise naked body. She was the only one in the cave. Draco was just outside it, leaning against the rock and looking around. It was pitch black outside and he couldn't see much. He had his pants on and his shirt was unbuttoned so that it flapped slightly in the light breeze. Other then that he wasn't wearing anything.

He thought about Leah, and how she always seemed to amaze him. First it was the way she responded when he used to drag her into closets and kiss her. Then it was her inviting him, of all people, to come with her to her grandmother's funeral. Then the songs and all the stuff in their last yeah. Now…

"Hey…why are you out here?" Leah asked. Draco looked at her. Her head was tilted slightly and she had a smile, curious smile on her face. She looked slightly worried and tired. She had the sheet wrapped around herself.

"Just wanted some air, try to figure out what time it was. Neither of us have watches." Draco said.

"We're not that smart." Leah said. Draco smirked and shook his head. Leah's smile grew a bit.

"I was just thinking." Draco said, looking around a bit. "In a sense I'm sorta free-ish." Leah's head tilt a bit more. "Free from not worrying about you so much. Sorta free from Voldemort."

"He hasn't called?" Leah asked, frowning slightly now.

"Oh…he's called." Draco said, holding out his hand. Leah gasped when she looked at his arm. If it wasn't for the pale skin surrounding the mark, it would have blended in perfectly with the black ground.

"Oh my god." Leah said, putting her hand over it but quickly withdrawing it when Draco hissed. "Oh sorry."

"Don't worry." Draco said.

"I wish I could…" Leah said. Draco covered her mouth with a finger before turning to face her fully.

"There's nothing you can do." He said softly. "Once it's on, it's there for life. Even one as crappy as mine. And even after Harry defeats Voldemort." Leah's face darkened slightly. "What?"

"There's something you should know." Leah said. "Something that I…well…the Order…something they think will have to be done."

"What?" Draco asked again.

"Now that Voldemort has set Bellatrix aside, your dad is pretty much second in command." Leah said. "So if Harry defeats Voldemort…."

"Lucius will try to take over and become the new top dog." Draco said.

"Yeah." Leah said. "So we might have to…"

"Kill him." Draco said. Leah looked at him. "I understand, and I'm fine with it. It's not like he was ever a father figure to me, even if he was my biological one. My mom I might care more about but ever since I told all of them that I wasn't going to track you anymore, they've…well…let's just say they don't consider me as their child anymore."

"That's bad." Leah said. Draco shrugged. They went back into the cave. They sat on the bed for a while in silence. Leah got dressed and sat down again.

"There's something I have to ask you." Draco said. Leah looked at him. "Something your parents said we had to do in order to move on or something."

"How much farther do we need to move?" Leah asked, smiling. Draco smiled and shrugged. "Ok…what is it?"

"How do you feel about me?" Draco asked. Leah's face fell. Everyone who had known her practically her who life would know that she had never used the word 'love' in the same sentence with a living person. How was she going to handle trying to explain to Draco what she felt?

* * *

You'll just have to wait and find out. Sorry for the delay. Lol…I was gonna put this up two days ago but I decided to give you guys a Christmas present on time so here you go! I WANT REVIEWS IN RETURN! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tsk, tsk. You people are going back to not reviewing are you? Well I might…do something about that. Oh well…This is gonna continue from the last chapter and jump into like a month or something later.

* * *

Draco watched the different emotions rush over Leah's face. He wondered how her parents ever thought she'd be able to do this. He only knew her for seven years…if that. And he knew how hard it was for her to express any emotion but anger.

"How about I go first? That help?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Leah said, sighing in relief and smiled softly.

"Alright then." Draco said. He licked his lips and looked around before focusing back on Leah. "It really is hard to find the words."

"Well…do you…" Leah said. She couldn't say it.

"Love you?" Draco helped out. Leah slowly nodded. "Yeah…I do. I really do love you. I don't bloody well care what anyone says." He watched the play of emotions run over Leah's face before he sighed, looked down, then looked up a few seconds later. "I've fallen so deep for you, I don't want to be saved."

(((I didn't make up the line but I don't remember how I got it so maybe I did make it, not sure…anyways I really like it.)))

Leah's eyes searched Draco's but all she found was exactly what he said. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I…" Leah said. Draco watched her with his head tilted. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never, so far as she knew, had told anyone that she loved them.

"Want help?" Draco asked. Leah nodded. "Ok…do you love me?" She looked at him then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah…I do." Leah said. Draco actually looked surprised. Leah laughed softly and looked around. "I think…I always have. I didn't even know it, though, until the train ride home." She locked eyes with Draco again. "Before I said all those things that I never meant to say."

"And cut your wrist again." Draco said softly. Leah's fingers trailed over her wrist. She hadn't worn a band since she showed Harry, which meant that everyone knew now. She was scolded quite a few times about it too.

"Yeah." Leah said. "But…plus side…haven't done it since!"

"That's good." Draco said. "So…let's get this straight." He moved closer to Leah and smiled. "I love you…" Leah nodded. "And you love me." Leah smiled and nodded. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Give what a try?" Leah asked. "Saying I love you." They both froze and stared at each other. "Oh my god." Leah laughed. Draco smiled. "I actually…wow." They both laughed and lied down. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"This has turned out to be a good day so far." Draco said.

"Yeah." Leah said. "Oh god…I love you so bloody much it's amazing!" Draco laughed.

"You're gonna overdo it." He said.

"I don't care right now!" Leah said. "I'm just so thrilled to be able to say it." There was a buzzing noise and they both looked around.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh…cell phone." Leah said, slipping from Draco's arms and crawling over to where she had her sandals. Her cell phone was sitting by them. She pushed the button and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Leah…umm…why is Dobby here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…Dumbledore sent him." Leah said.

"Ok…why?" Ginny asked.

"Can't remember." Leah said, moving back to the mattress, taking her sandals with her. While she was putting them on, Draco sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. "Why you ask?"

"It was just shocking, that's all." Ginny said. "Coming in and seeing a house elf." Leah giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." Leah said. "Draco's being mean."

"Wha….ooooh." Ginny said. "Did I disrupt something?"

"No." Leah said. "We'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok good." Ginny said. "Dobby says Hermione is making him sorta uncomfortable because she's asking him all the stuff to do with S.P.E.W again."

"Oh boy." Leah said. "Ok just keep her away from him. See ya."

"Bye." Ginny said. Leah hung up and gave into her urge to moan.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Ginny wondering why Dobby was at the house." Leah said. "We gotta go back now to help stop Hermione from making him uncomfortable."

"Do we have to?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. Draco grumbled but followed her in standing up. They gathered up everything else they needed to then headed back to the house to save Dobby from Hermione.

About a month later Leah and Draco were sitting in front of the TV, watching the news, when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and Leah gave Draco a pleading look. She didn't feel like answering the door. Draco sighed then got up, went to the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, standing patiently.

"Umm…hi." Draco said.

"May I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh…" Draco said. He turned around. "Leah…can Dumbledore come in?"

"Yes!" Leah said quickly, coming over. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, entering the house.

"I should be thanking you." Leah said. "Dropping the protection and all."

"Your parents are very convincing." Dumbledore said. The three of them sat down in the living room. Dumbledore sat on the couch whereas Draco sat on a chair with Leah sitting on his lap.

"Hey….umm…Dobby." Leah said. Dobby came out of the kitchen. "Can we have some drinks?"

"Right away miss!" Dobby said, returning to the kitchen.

"So…" Leah said, looking at Dumbledore. "What you come here for?"

"To see how you two are doing." Dumbledore said. Leah and Draco looked at each other then at Dumbledore. Dobby returned with some glasses of iced tea. The three of them thanked him and he went back to cleaning.

"We're pretty…ok." Leah said. "Hey…mom and dad never told me…are they still at James' old house or are they living at headquarters now?"

"Alternating." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Leah said, sipping her tea. They drank in silence for a while.

"I would like to take you two somewhere." Dumbledore said, once they finished their drinks and Dobby took away the empty glasses.

"You up to it?" Leah asked, looking at Draco.

"Sure." Draco said. They stood up and followed Dumbledore. He led them to the underground where he sat near the front and they sat at the middle. Dumbledore kept them in sight though. They really didn't care though and soon they were whispering things to each other. Most of the things Draco whispered made Leah giggle.

"I think…more then Dumbledore is watching us." Leah whispered. She nodded her head slightly at a couple that looked to be in their mid-twenties. Leah moved closer to Draco and he trailed his fingertips over her exposed skin. Leah's attention alternated between the couple and Dumbledore. She let her other senses focus on what Draco was doing, but she really didn't want to do something that would get Dumbledore frowning at them. The couple frowned before the girl moved right up to the girl and they got all touchy.

"I think we have some competition." Draco muttered.

"I think you're right." Leah muttered. "I also think that Dumbledore isn't going to be very approving."

"So what?" Draco asked, trailing small kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"He's watching just as much as they are." Leah pointed out.

"Leah Black…I do believe you are losing your touch." Draco said. "Shall I remind you of how you used to be?"

"On a train?" Leah asked. "Planes are much better. At least then you can join a club." Draco laughed before pulling Leah onto his lap. He kept up with kissing her neck and every available part of her above the neckline of her tank top. His fingers lazily dragged over her stomach, arms and legs. Leah leaned her head back against the window, enjoying the feel of his lips and fingers. Her eyes were half closed as she watched the couple suddenly start arguing before the girl got up and left their section of the train. The guy followed after her. Leah looked at Dumbledore to see him talking to another passenger. After a while of looking at him, Leah realized the other passenger was Kingsley. Now what was he doing there? Leah sighed before sitting up and moving off Draco's lap. He looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing…just wondering why Kingsley is here." Leah said, nodding over at Dumbledore.

"Isn't he an aurora?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Leah said. She looked at Draco as an odd look crossed his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah…just…" Draco said, looking down. Leah looked at his arm. He was wearing a t-shirt and an extremely thin jacket overtop, mainly to hide the mark. Leah felt sympathy for him but at the same time she felt a bit of anger at herself for not being able to help him. True, those marks were pretty much permanent but they weren't 100 percent permanent. Little short of peeling the skin off, there really wasn't much Leah could think of to do.

"Are you going to…" Leah said.

"No…I'm sure Wormtail will cover for me." Draco said. "I have no clue what Sabs and them did to him but he's pretty much terrified of me now."

"That is so weird hearing you call my mom one of her nicknames." Leah said, staring at him.

"Well I didn't know who she was for a while." Draco said, putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "So I'm sorta used to it now." He felt Leah shrug and heard her sigh.

"I love you." Leah muttered. She looked at him. "That's what I should do. As soon we see my parents I'm gonna tell them I love them."

"Good." Draco said. "You're getting a second chance. Don't blow it."

"Somehow that sounded wrong." Leah said. They laughed then heard a cough. Dumbledore was standing over them, surprisingly balanced even though the train still moved.

"Our stop is coming up." He said.

"Ok." Leah said. She and Draco stood up, holding onto each other and the back of the seat for balance. Kingsley was, oddly enough, gone now. When they stopped (nearly falling over as well, even Dumbledore lost his footing slightly) and got off, Leah looked around, noticing how familiar this station was.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Just wait." Dumbledore said, leading them above ground. They followed him and a few minutes after leaving the station, Dumbledore stopped. "I hope you know where we are Miss Black."

"We're…" Leah said, looking around. "We're at headquarters!"

"That is correct." Dumbledore said.

"But Draco…" Leah said. "Oh…"

"Oh? Oh what?" Draco asked. Dumbledore turned and looked at them. Leah had a bright look on her face and Draco relaxed.

"I, Mr. Malfoy, am the secret keeper for the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. "I have added my own protections to this house that belongs to the Black Family, therefore making it impossible for Lord Voldemort and his followers to find it and enter."

"That means…" Draco said.

"That means, Dumbledore is letting you see where the Order operates." Leah said, smiling. Suddenly her smile fell. "Are Harry and Ron…"

"Just wait." Dumbledore said. Reluctantly, Leah nodded. He looked back at Draco. "I have a very serious question for you."

"Ok." Draco said.

"Can we, the Order of the Phoenix, enemies of Lord Voldemort, trust you, Draco Malfoy, with any secrets that we might share with you?" Dumbledore asked. He kept eye contact with Draco. Leah looked between.

"Yes." Draco said. Dumbledore kept his gaze for a moment longer before smiling and nodding. He turned back around, suddenly the house was there.

"Shall we go in and see everyone?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't wait for an answer but just walked forward. Leah took Draco's hand and they followed. Once inside, Leah looked at the big empty space on the wall.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking back at Dumbledore.

"Upstairs…in the kitchen." Dumbledore said. "Take your pick." There was a sound of running above them and a few seconds later a line of four people ran down the stairs.

"Mom!" Leah said, letting go of Draco's hand and meeting her parents, as well as godparents, at the foot of the stairs. She hugged Sabrina first, then Sirius, then Lily, then James. "Oh my god…you are never gonna believe this."

"Believe what?" Sabrina asked.

"You gotta guess." Leah said.

"I hate it when we can't see everything." Sabrina grumbled.

"Just tell them." Draco said, coming over.

"Ok." Leah said. "I just realized I'm acting like a little kid." She hugged Sabrina and Sirius again. "I love you guys so much!"

"Did you just…" Sabrina said, taking a step away. Leah smiled. Sabrina laughed and hugged her again.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Leah! Hey!"

"Hi." Leah said. She watched Tonks' eyes land on Draco and harden. Leah took hold of Draco's hand again. "Is everyone else in there too?"

"Pretty much. Cept Fred and George." Tonks said. "They have to work today. But Charlie's here." Leah smiled. She was relieved that George wasn't there, especially after what she promised him last time. She knew he was probably gonna punch Draco or something. "Why is…umm…"

"He is here on my invitation." Dumbledore said.

"Come on." Sabrina said. "If we're gonna convince anyone of you two actually being together…we're gonna need you there."

"Ok." Leah said. She was so happy with the fact that she was going to see Charlie for the first time in quite a while that she didn't even think about the possibility that Harry and Ron were more then likely part of the 'everyone' that Tonks said. Dumbledore followed Tonks into the kitchen. Sabrina, Sirius, Lily and James led Leah and Draco into the kitchen.

"Hey Leah!" Charlie said, once he saw her. "You look nice."

"Hair's back to normal colour now." Leah said, smiling. She felt Draco tense and looked at him. She followed his gaze and saw Harry and Ron. Her smile instantly fell from the looks on their faces.

"You two can sit down you know." Sirius said. "It is your house, Leah."

"Yeah." Lily said. "Just ignore Harry."

"Mom!" Harry said. "I don't think…"

"It's not your house honey." Lily said. Harry muttered something. "What did you say?"

"He said that he spends more time here then Leah does." Ginny said, walking around from where she was sitting and gave Leah a hug then gave Draco one.

"I don't believe this." Ron said. He made to stand up but Sabrina suddenly growled and he sat down quickly.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so good about this guys." Leah said, addressing her parents but keeping her eyes on the people around the table. Some of them looked confused, most angry. Her eyes caught Remus' and was glad to see he didn't have either look on his face. There was one more person on their side.

"Can someone explain why Malfoy is here?" Harry asked.

"I invited him." Dumbledore said, calmly. Everyone looked at him and Leah felt Draco relax slightly. She turned to face him fully, ignoring everyone in the room.

"Do you want to go?" Leah asked. "I can tell you're not comfortable."

"We want answers Leah!" Ron said. Leah flinched and closed her eyes. She turned around and looked at everyone else. The door to the kitchen opened and everyone looked to see Fred and George come in.

"Told ya we'd get away." Fred said.

"Yeah…like it or not, mum, we are…" George said, but stopped once he spotted Leah and Draco. "Hey Le. How you doing?"

"Umm…was ok…until I got in here." Leah said.

"What about you?" George asked, looking at Draco who looked confused at the fact that George wasn't trying to jinx him or something already.

"Uh…well…I guess I'm fine." Draco said. George nodded.

"Can someone explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry said.

"Who wants to start?" James asked.

"Better question is how." Leah muttered.

"I just wanna know how the hell you two got back together." Harry said. "According to what Ginny and Hermione told us, you guys haven't seen each other since the last day of school."

"Yeah…and if you paid attention to anything…" Ginny said. "You would know that a month ago Dumbledore dropped the barrier around Leah's house so that they could get back together."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Multiple reasons." Hermione said. She hadn't moved from her seat next to Ron. "One, because they needed to be together. Two, because Leah was protecting him."

"Mione!" Leah said.

"Opps." Hermione said.

"Protecting him?" Harry asked. "What?" Leah looked at Dumbledore then at her parents.

"Leah's more then what you think she is." Lily said.

"She's a protector." James said. "And before we explain anything, you are not allowed to ask for it." He, along with Lily, Sabrina and Sirius, took the next few minutes explaining fully what Leah was.

"Why can't I ask?" Harry asked.

"Because it would be unfair." Leah said.

"I wasn't asking you." Harry snapped.

"Harry!" Lily said.

"This is what happened when you're raised by the Dursley's." Sabrina grumbled.

"No…this is what happens when you find out your friend is dating your enemy." Harry said. Leah avoided looking at him.

"Grow up Potter." Draco said. "This is getting old. You and Weasel are the only ones with a problem."

"You haven't asked us." Fred said.

"Ok…Potter and Weasley are the only ones in that group that still have a problem with it." Draco said. "Mione and Gin have no problem."

"That's true." Ginny said.

"So that's why you and Harry are broken up at the moment." Fred said. Ginny nodded.

"Harry won't stop being a bugger." She said. "And if he keeps up blaming Leah for…Leah?" Everyone looked at Leah. Her head was down but they knew something was wrong.

"Leah?" Draco said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Leah's head snapped up and she looked freaked. "What did you…" She looked at him. "Oh bloody hell. Don't tell me you did it again."

"Ok…I won't." Leah said.

"I know you've done it a few times but it nearly killed you before." Draco said. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose." Leah said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You have no right to butt in on my life or worry about me so stop!" Leah said.

"Uh no…we still have that right!" Ron said. "Remember our contract."

"Contract?" Everyone asked.

"Back in second year." Ron said.

"Oh…that." Leah said, remembering explaining the contract to Blaise when she first hooked up with him. "Well that doesn't count anymore!"

"I still have it…just…gotta find it!" Ron said.

"Well whoopdee-dingle-doo!" Leah said. She took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Draco asked, as if the argument between Leah and Ron never happened.

"Her again…umm." Leah said. "Your dad…umm…they're all really, really suspicious."

"About…" Draco said. Leah pointed a finger between the two of them.

"What?" Sabrina said, standing up. "Are you telling me that they all know?"

"From the sounds of things…" Leah said. "I don't know how they would. He's been going when ever it burns."

"Except today." Draco said. Leah looked at him and nodded. "It started hurting on the train."

"This isn't good." Lily said.

"What the bloody hell are you all talking about?" Tonks asked.

"The Death Eaters seem to know about Leah and Draco." Sirius said.

"And how did Leah find this out?" Molly asked.

"She was there for a few seconds, apparently." Sabrina said, turning to look at her daughter.

"Couple minutes." Leah said. "I wasn't trying to!"

"How was she there?" George asked.

"Gonna need your help on this one mom." Leah said.

"How about I explain some things and you show Draco around?" Sabrina said. "I think getting you two out of this room would be a good thing."

"Thank you so much!" Leah said, relaxing quite a bit. She took hold of Draco's hand and led him out of the kitchen. "So…what do you wanna see first?"

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Wow…that really got you nervous didn't it?" Leah said, leading him up the stairs.

"How can you tell?" Draco asked.

"Because normally you probably would have said 'your room'." Leah said. Draco smirked. "I'm not sure if it's still my room though. I really have no clue how many rooms are in this place and for all I know Lily and James could have it now if they stay here." They walked around, Leah showing him the different rooms and such, until they came to the room where the Black Family Tree was.

"That's a lot of black marks." Draco said.

"Yeah." Leah said. She pointed at one. "That's my dad's. That's Tonks' mom."

"My parents." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah…and you." Leah said. "It brings a lot of realization to what we're doing once you see it. Everyone pure blood family is related. I'm related to you, you're related to the Weasleys, even though they're the biggest blood traitors in….years."

"Everyone's related to someone." Draco said.

"Yep. Even probably related to James somehow." Leah said. Draco laughed and they left the room. By the time they got back to the kitchen, everyone was quiet. "What happened?"

"Soaking up all the information we've given them." Sabrina said.

"Ok." Leah said. "Oh! How's Snape? Or do you guys not know?"

"We know." Sirius said. "He's fine. He's been spending a lot of time keeping an eye on her."

"Her?" Leah asked.

"You know." Lily said. "Her."

"Oh!" Leah said. To everyone's surprise, she smiled. "Am I ever going to…"

"Yep." Sabrina said. Leah's smile grew.

"What?" Draco asked. Leah whispered something in his ear and he smiled too.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that involves you." Leah said.

"If it has anything to do with Voldemort and beating him then yeah it does!" Harry said. Now they were yelling at each other.

"Well it doesn't so for once in your god damn life, butt out!" Leah said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Harry said.

"This is my house!" Leah said.

"It's Sirius' house!" Harry said.

"He gave it to me! So it's my goddamn house and if you don't like it then get the fuck out!" Leah said. Her necklace glowed and next thing anyone knew, Harry was sitting against the wall.

"Ow!" Harry said.

"Serves you right you little…" Leah said.

"Enough." Dumbledore said. Leah looked at him, completely forgetting about him. "For two people who are supposed to become friends again, you are not going the right way about it."

"We're not supposed to do anything together." Harry said.

"Again…you're wrong Potter." Draco said.

"And how the bloody hell would you know?" Harry snapped.

"Because, unlike you, I actually ask questions." Draco said. They were about to jump at each other but Leah grabbed Draco and Hermione grabbed Harry.

"What questions would you ask?" Harry asked. His eyes were hard as they went from Draco to Leah. "How'd you get the answers?" Leah suddenly yelped and lifted her hand to eye level.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco said.

"I'm sorry…I was angry." Leah said. "It's not the first time I've done it."

"Yeah I know." Draco said, lightly touching her hand.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Leah stuck her nails into her hands again." Draco said. "It's not that bad." Out of habit he brought her hand up and kissed it. Harry broke out of Hermione's hold and, surprising everyone, left the kitchen.

"Go." Sabrina said. Leah slid her hand from Draco's grasp and hurried after Harry. The front door closed as she got out of the kitchen and she rushed out it.

"Harry!" Leah yelled. "Harry will you just stop!"

"What do you want!" Harry asked, whipping around.

"Uhh…to talk to you…duh!" Leah said.

"Wouldn't you rather make out with Malfoy?" Harry said.

"God! You are such a jackass!" Leah said. "All you think about is yourself! Why on earth do you think I broke up with you?"

"It wasn't working out." Harry said.

"No. That's what I told you, I lied." Leah said. "We fought, I dumped you, and used that as an excuse. What I'm saying now is the truth! You are a conceited little jerk who thinks everyone should bow down to you just because you've escaped from Voldemort a few times. And half those times wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for people helping you!"

"And you're anything special!" Harry asked.

"I'm not saying I am and I sure as fuck don't want people following me around because of something that I had no control over." Leah said. "But you think you've thinks bad? Hun you don't know what bad is."

"Oh really…why don't you enlighten me?" Harry asked.

"You try living my life for one bloody day and you wouldn't act so high and mighty." Leah said. "Nearly being killed by Voldemort, having to go into Bellatrix's body, Narcissa's body AND Peter's body. Do you know how disgusting and unnerving that is!" She shivered. "Oh…and also following your friend to your father's death, which by the way, I still haven't forgiven you for!" She crossed her arms, for the first time realizing it was raining. "OH! Did I forget to mention I was pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah." Leah said. "Oh don't worry, no one knew cept Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey. And Draco didn't find out until AFTER Voldemort killed it. Why do you think I was so bloody and couldn't walk? Huh? Voldemort barely touched me. So you think you have it bad? Trying having something connected to you die when you're supposed to be some great and powerful protector!" Leah turned and headed back to the house.

Everyone had moved from the kitchen to the entrance hall and as soon as Leah entered Sabrina handed her a towel which Leah gratefully took and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Who cares?" Leah said. "But he knows everything now so he's probably standing out there in the rain shocked."

"Everything, everything?" Sabrina asked.

"Well he knows that Voldemort killed my baby." Leah said.

"What!" All the Weasleys said.

"Someone else explain." Leah said.

"I'm gonna take her home." Draco said.

"That would be a good idea." Lily said.

"I can take myself home ya know." Leah said, smiling slightly. "I did pass my test before you did so…" She stuck her tongue out at Draco. They smiled at each other.

"Leah, wait!" Ron said suddenly. Leah looked at him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Umm…" Leah said, looking at her parents. They nodded so Leah followed Ron into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I'm…I'm really sorry." Ron said. "For the way I acted and all. It was just surprising you know. You're my best friend and Malfoy was pretty much our worst enemy next to Voldemort."

"Well yeah…you acted like a jerk." Leah said. "An overprotective jerk that I shouldn't forgive. Draco's not all that bad. I mean, yeah sure, he was an asshole in the first years but…once my grandma died…he changed. Like the rest of us did." She walked closer to Ron and took hold of his hand in both of hers. "Ron…I'm tired of constantly fighting with everyone. You've been my bestest friend forever. I don't wanna stay like this with you and me never seeing each other and arguing every time we do."

"I'm sorry Le." Ron said, hugging her. Leah smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Are we good then?"

"Almost." Leah said. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure." Ron said. "What?"

"Try being nice to Draco." Leah said.

"I make no promises." Ron said.

"Good enough." Leah said. "Just don't give him any reasons to fight with you ok?" Ron sighed and nodded. Leah smiled. They went back to everyone else, both smiling. Leah laughed at the look on Draco's face before putting her arms over his shoulders and kissing him lightly.

"Ok I agreed to not give him reasons to fight with me…I never agreed to letting you two make out whenever you want in front of me." Ron said. Leah laughed again.

"Right then…we'll be leaving then." Draco said. "Ready?"

"Go!" Leah said, disappearing. Draco disappeared right after. A second later the door opened and Harry walked in.

Leah and Draco appeared at the same time in the living room.

"What exactly were you and Weasley talking about?" Draco asked, sitting down and pulling Leah down with him.

"Making up." Leah said. "Me and Ron are good again. Thank god. That's one down. Now I just gotta try and fix things with Harry…that's gonna take a while." Draco laughed and pulled her closer.

A few days later Leah, Draco and Hermione were in the back, messing around in the pool when Ginny came outside.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Gin!" The three in the pool replied.

"Guess who I brought." Ginny said, pulling off her over large shirt to reveal her blue bathing suit.

"Who?" Leah asked, pulling herself out of the pool.

"Nice…big…house Le." Ron said, walking outside, looking all over the place. Leah smiled and ran at him, stopping right in front of him before hugging him. "Ah! Wet!"

"Exactly." Leah said. "Oh…did you bring a suit?"

"Umm…no. wasn't aware of needing one." Ron said. "Although that would explain why my sister was wearing what she was wearing." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before running and diving into the pool. Draco and Hermione yelled as they got splashed.

"Come with me." Leah said, taking Ron's hand and leading him back inside and upstairs. She led him into her room and opened a few drawers in the second dresser she recently got for all of Draco's stuff. She pulled out a pretty much new pair of blue trunks. "Here."

"Umm…Le?" Ron said.

"They're brand new Ron." Leah said. "I think he's only worn them like once. He likes his green ones better. If you don't wanna wear these then I can just send Dobby out to buy you some real quick."

"Fine." Ron said, taking the trunks.

"Hermione's room is across the hall and to the left." Leah said. They left the room, Leah went downstairs, Ron went to Hermione's room to change. She got into the pool really quietly and went up behind Draco before jumping on his back, causing them both to fall into the water.

"You do that so many times…yet he still doesn't know to keep an eye out for you." Hermione said, once Leah had surfaced.

"Yeah." Leah said. Draco surfaced. "Why don't you keep an eye out for me? I jump on you a lot…and that sounded wrong."

"That would be why." Draco said, smirking. Leah smacked him. "Ow!" The girls all laughed then screamed as something came out of no where.

"CANNON BALL!" Ron yelled. The girls screamed again as they got splashed. Draco laughed.

"Nice going mate!" He said. Leah smacked him again. "Bloody hell stop!"

"Ronald Weasley we're gonna kill you!" The girls said before jumping at Ron. All five of them spent the rest of the afternoon being weird and playing games. Ron and Draco were nice and civil to each other which made Leah, Hermione and Ginny relieved and happy.

* * *

Ok there's that chapter. Anyone got any ideas for anything big, go ahead and tell me! I'm totally open and starting to feel dependant on my readers. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yeah I got a couple reviews. I swear to god that the only reason I'm making all these chapters so, action free, is because there's gonna be a lot of action happening later…especially when Leah, Harry and Draco go up against the Death Eaters! Well…in the last story, baby got killed. In this chapter…just wait and see…

* * *

Snape sat with the grandparents in a little circle. In the middle lay the sleeping baby. Her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"When?" Snape asked.

"Soon…very soon." Grandma said.

"I'm actually gonna miss her." Snape said. The grandparents laughed. "At least, if all goes well, she'll barely have to deal with Voldemort."

"If all goes well." Grandpa said. "Leah's made up with Ron. But she has to make up with Harry for so many things to happen." As one all three sighed.

Draco was awoken from his sleep by music suddenly invading his head. He grumbled and rolled onto his side and opened his eyes just as Leah let the towel drop from her body.

"You know…this view is enough to forget the rude awakening." Draco said. Leah shot a casual glance at him as she walked across her room to her dresser, adding a little wiggle as she did for Draco's benefit. "Keep that up and those clothes won't stay on you long."

"I can't believe that after all we did last night you're ready for more already." Leah said, pulling on a light blue, halter top bikini and pulling a silver sundress over her body. It was Draco's favourite one because it hugged all her curves and didn't have straps which gave him complete, unobstructed access to the whole of her neck and shoulders when he felt the urge to be kissing her in her weak points.

"Want help?" Draco asked, referring to the zipper in the back of the dress. He sat up, careful to make sure the blanket hid everything from waist down because Ron was visiting that day and he didn't know when he'd be there but he didn't want to be sitting fully naked in Leah's room and have Ron show up and see. They had actually gotten near friendly with each other.

"Yeah sure." Leah said, walking over to the bed and kneeling next to it with her back to him. Draco shuffled over, reached down and pulled the zipper up. "You should get dressed too you know. All the Weasleys are coming."

"All of them?" Draco asked. One or two he could handle…but all of them?

"Well…not Percy." Leah said. "At least I'm pretty sure he's not. He occasionally sees his family but I haven't seen him since he became the minister."

"Don't all of them still hate me?" Draco asked, standing up as Leah stood up. He walked over to his dresser and started looking through it.

"No." Leah said.

"Umm…it's kinda hard to get the parentals on my side seeing as how badly my dad treated them." Draco said, pulling on some boxers.

"He treated my parents worse. And they like you." Leah said. Once Draco pulled a pair of black jeans on, Leah walked over, wrapped her arms around him from behind and, standing on her tip toes, rested her chin on his shoulder. "Just be the you that I fell in love with."

"Umm…yeah…that's gonna be a little hard, and not to mention would involve years of therapy afterwards." Draco said, smirking.

"Ok look." Leah said. She slid under Draco's arm to stand in front of him with her arms still around him and her back to the dresser. "You have my parents, Harry's parents, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny on your side. Ok…partially Ron. Least you two are total enemies now."

"I thought you said it was a little get together!" Draco said, suddenly looking panicked.

"Well it's Remus and Tonks' like…engagement party type thingy." Leah said. "So...pretty much the whole order is gonna be here. Backyard party. Oh…by the way…you get to help me with the barbeque."

"That thing you made those hamburger things on?" Draco asked. Leah nodded. "Umm…how?"

"Just…remind me to keep my mind on not burning them…and, you know, when I say so, put the patties on the buns and then onto a plate and onto the…oh shit!" Leah said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Haven't set up the tables yet!" Leah said.

"Oh…Dobby did it." Draco said.

"How do you know?" Leah asked.

"I can see him still adding the finishing touches." Draco said, looking out the window. Leah looked and laughed when she saw Dobby standing on one of four tables and setting different things on it. "Much as I like being this close to you…you gotta let go now so I can get a shirt on."

"Oh…right. Sorry." Leah said. Draco pulled on a blue button up shirt and did up all but the top two buttons. "Don't cover it up." She put her hand on his arm, over the dark mark. "It's too hot to wear anything long sleeved."

"Ok." Draco said. "But…"

"I've accepted all of you." Leah said. "And Mione and Gin have as well. If everybody else doesn't want to then screw them!" Draco smirked and pulled her right up against him before kissing her. Leah smiled into the kiss then jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in!" Ron called.

"Ok then." Draco said. Ron walked into the room. Draco stepped away from Leah. "How ya doing Weasley?"

"Good." Ron said. "You?"

"Perfectly fine." Draco said. Leah shook her head.

"Don't wanna know." Ron said. He looked at Leah. "Just letting you know…Harry's here."

"Ok." Leah said. "Oh well. Everyone bring swimsuits?"

"Everyone who's gonna swim." Ron said. Leah nodded and the three of them went downstairs.

"You've been engaged for how long and you're only having the party now?" Draco asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"Hasn't been time has there." Remus said. Draco shook his head.

"Hey Moody, mate!" Sirius said, walking over and throwing an arm over his friend's shoulders. "You joining the ranks of the married man."

"You know…we have a lot to teach ya about it." James said, coming up on Remus' other side.

"Away from our own wives." Sirius said, looking over at Sabrina and Lily who were talking with Tonks. "Speaking of wives…looks like Leah's looking for ya Draco."

"When isn't she?" Draco asked. All four of them laughed before Draco walked over to where Leah was sitting at one of the tables with Hermione next to her and Ginny on Hermione's other side, talking to Moody who was sitting on a chair in front of them. Draco slid in next to Leah and put an arm over her shoulders. She looked at him with a big smile before kissing him. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Yep." Leah said. "Moody was telling us some crazy stories of his youth."

"We've done more dangerous things though." Hermione said. Leah's smile grew and leaned against Draco.

"Hey…Leah." George said, walking over, dripping wet. "Harry wants to know when the food…"

"Oh shit!" Leah said, jumping up and running over to the barbeque. Everyone watched her. "The food is ok!" Everyone laughed.

"He still not talking to her?" Draco asked, looking from Hermione and Ginny to George.

"Doesn't feel comfortable, according to him." George said, sitting down next to Ginny. "Not after all she told him last time."

"Draco, come get these plates!" Leah called.

"Just a sec." Draco said.

"No, now. They're getting full." Leah said. Draco stood up and went over to her. George made a whipping sound and next second was back in the pool and Draco was hiding his wand back in his pocket.

(((Evil little bugger. Lol)))

"Here." Leah said, handing over two plates with a pyramid of hamburgers on each. "Balance."

"I got it." Draco said. Leah smiled and kissed him again before Draco carried the plates to one of the tables. Hermione and Ginny went to help with the other ones.

"Ok, everyone out of the pool and get something to eat!" Leah yelled. Fred, George, Charlie, Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) and Harry all climbed out of the pool. Leah had no clue how many people were there but she knew that she had enough food…considering she had bought enough for about thirty people and Molly brought things over and Sabrina and Lily brought a whole shit load of stuff for dessert. They would definitely have left overs because Leah knew no one there could eat THAT much food…not even Ron.

"How much food do you bloody well have?" Bill asked.

"Enough to have stuff left over for the next two weeks I think." Leah said.

"Bill come sit." Fleur said. Leah laughed as Bill obeyed his wife.

"And George says I'm whipped." Draco said. Leah laughed again and they sat down next to Hermione. Ron was next to Hermione and across from them were Harry, Ginny, Fred and George. Leah gave Draco a suspicious look because he had placed her directly in front of Harry. He didn't catch it because he was busy talking to Ginny because she had asked if the mark had burned at all today.

"It's not a very good one." Fred said. "Our fake ones are better."

"You have fake ones?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For ministry use." George said. "We sold a few to Percy so that he could sneak a few auroras into meetings. Thanks to Lily's information on where they're being held."

"And we're involving the ministry in this because…." Leah said.

"Because they could come in handy in that final battle." Fred said.

"Always good to have a few more people you know." George said. Leah shook her head. Draco picked up on a difference in the way she sat.

"You ok?" He asked. Leah, who was staring at the plate of food in the middle of the tables, raised her hand to stop Draco from saying anything else.

_Traitorous…own flesh and blood…_

Leah had pretty much forgotten about her strange connection to Bellatrix. Now she heard her as loudly as if she was right next to her.

_He's with her…them. He has no loyalties to us…they are all to her._

They knew…the Death Eaters knew about Draco!

_Your son is a traitorous fool, sister…he will have to die…HE WILL!_

Leah looked at Draco with big, round eyes with nothing but fear in them.

_The Dark Lord will not allow another one to live…he killed Snape, what makes you think he won't do the same to Draco!_

"Leah!" The whole table pretty much yelled, making Leah jump. Draco had his hands on her upper arms.

"They know." Leah said. "Oh god…they know."

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"That Draco's betrayed them." Leah said.

"How did you…" Harry started but stopped. "I thought you couldn't do that anymore."

"It's a blood to blood bond, Harry." Leah said. "It won't stop until one of us…"

"It won't bloody well be you." Draco said. Leah looked at him before looking around, seeing everyone's attention on them. She looked at Draco again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Leah said, getting up and going inside.

"Don't." Harry said as Draco began to go after her. Draco looked at him then sat down. Harry got up and went inside. "Bloody hell…Ron was right. This place is huge." He went up the stairs. "Leah." A door flew open and Harry jumped.

"What?" Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Oh…now you wanna talk." Leah said, turning around and heading into her room. Harry followed slowly. Leah sat at her desk and looked at him. "So talk."

"Ok…saying sorry isn't gonna help much here." Harry said.

"Nooo…really?" Leah said, sarcastically.

"Hey I'm trying here!" Harry said. "I haven't talked to you in almost two years now."

"And whose fault is that?" Leah asked. They didn't speak for a while. "Why is everything so hard for us?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Harry said, sitting on the bed. "Everything's hard. Do you know why our parents are back?"

"No." Leah said. "But I know that it wasn't by any of our doing so if you're thinking you somehow did it…"

"I used to." Harry said. "But then reality bitch slapped me." Leah smiled slightly. "I'm sorry…about your baby."

"It's ok." Leah said. She looked at Harry. "Why did you follow them?"

"I wanted to help." Harry said. "I know I'm an asshole and I know I shouldn't be forgiven but…"

"You're sorry for the way you acted?" Leah asked. Harry nodded. "Everyone else seems fine with Draco. You really are the only one who has any real problem with him anymore. I know he was a jack ass for the first five years of school. But he's different now."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because Bella still doesn't know about this connection between me and her." Leah said. "And our parents have watched. They know he's on our side. I trust him…Dumbledore trusts him…Mione and Gin trust him…Ron is actually sorta liking him, surprisingly enough."

"Yeah…that was weird when I heard that." Harry said. Leah smiled. "So…we good yet?"

"Almost." Leah said. "Just one thing."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You and Draco have to apologize to each other." Leah said. "You and he have worked together before. And he and Ron can make nice…so why can't you two?"

"I can't promise I'll try." Harry said.

"But you'll try to try." Leah said. "I gave you that line before." Harry just smiled and nodded. "Ok…well…let's join the brainstorming on what we're gonna do to keep my boyfriend's ass safe." Harry laughed as they stood up and went downstairs and out back to everyone else…only to find that Moody, Lily, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur and Kingsley were all gone. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Well Lily went to the meeting." James said.

"Why is Malfoy unconscious?" Harry asked. Leah suddenly saw that Draco was unconscious and next to Hermione who was checking the scrape on his head.

"Oh…umm…we had to do something to keep him from going." Sirius said. "Don't give me that look." Leah rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend and best friend. "We couldn't think of anything else on like, right away bases. Besides…Lily was the one that did it."

"Ok…I'll be mad at her when she gets back." Leah said, gingerly touching the scrape on Draco's forehead. He winced. "Can someone at least heal this?"

"Oh…right." Sabrina said. She walked forward, waved her wand and Draco's forehead healed. He slowly came to.

"What hit me?" Draco asked.

"Lily." Sabrina said.

"You ok?" George asked. Draco nodded. Suddenly he yelped and grabbed his arm because Leah had punched him and was now standing.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"What were you thinking?" Leah said. "Going to a meeting right after I told you that they knew about us and you betraying them."

"Uh…keeping you safe maybe?" Draco said.

"You are such an ass!" Leah said.

"Yeah…and you're a bitch!" Draco said. Everyone went quiet. "I've known you long enough to know that you really don't care about what happens to you but as long as everyone else is safe…you could be dead and you wouldn't care if it meant everyone staying alive."

"No shit, Sherlock." Leah said.

"Yeah and you know…other people are allowed to feel that way about you!" Draco said.

"He…does have a point." Harry said.

"Ok…I said apologize…not side with him on arguments." Leah said, looking at him.

"But you do have a knack of pushing people away so they don't get hurt." Harry said. "Ginny told us what happened at the ministry in fifth year. How you tried getting the attention on yourself so the rest of us could get away."

"Blabber." Leah said.

"You never said I couldn't tell them." Ginny said.

"It's not my fault I'm like this you know." Leah said.

"Yeah it is." Draco said.

"No it isn't." Sabrina said. She looked at Sirius. "Is it sweetie?"

"Uh…no." Sirius said. "It's sort of a genetic thing I guess. That's exactly how I was."

"Yeah…and you have no idea how long it took me to break that down." Sabrina said.

"I'm still trying." James said.

"It's a father-daughter thing." Sabrina said. "Because Sirius was pretty much a fend-for-yourself guy, he did everything for himself. Even after he ran away from home and started living with me."

"I spent my whole life doing it." Sirius said. "You can't expect me to drop that in a single action."

"Oh great…more weird genetics." Leah said.

"Guys…can you all leave us to talk?" Sabrina asked, looking at everyone. They all noisily headed into the house leaving the daughter and parents outside to talk. "Sweetie you don't have to be afraid to let people in. Break down the barrier and just…be happy."

"News flash mom…no barrier breaking until Voldemort is stopped." Leah said.

"Then how do you expect to get your baby back?" Sirius asked. "You have to let Draco in for that to happen."

"I…I can't." Leah said.

"You're afraid that Voldemort is gonna possess him and use him to hurt you." Sabrina said.

"Ok that psychic mom thing is really creepy." Leah said.

"We're not saying it won't happen." Sirius said. "And now that he knows, the chances are greater…"

"But you gotta remember something." Sabrina said. Leah tilted her head. "Draco loves you, more then anyone thought possibly. I mean…he beat up Harry because of the way he acted towards you. That's gotta mean something."

"That he really hated Harry?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah." Sirius said. "But he didn't want anyone to bad mouth you. He loves you Leah, you love him. It may be hard but let him get in. He's been in everywhere else."

"Ok that just sounds wrong." Leah said. "Especially coming from you of all people."

"Yeah I know." Sirius said. "It sounded better in my head." Suddenly Dumbledore was noise inside. "That doesn't sound good." They ran inside to see everything was chaotic. Something was going on and it sounded like Dobby was screaming. Leah looked around but couldn't figure out what she was going on.

"Leah!" Harry said, running over with Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle. "We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Leah said.

"They're coming." Sirius said.

"What? They…they can't come." Leah said.

"You have to get out of here." Draco said.

"Wait…what about you?" Leah asked. "You said 'you have to get out of here.' You did say 'we'."

"No time. Just go!" Draco said.

"Leah!" Hermione said. Leah looked at her. "I'm sorry to do this but…protect us!" Leah groaned and the bunch of teens (minus Draco) glowed for a second.

"If Voldemort doesn't kill you…I will." Leah said, hugging and kissing Draco before following her friends away from her own house.

* * *

Ok cliffhanger-ish. You know that Draco isn't gonna die. I'm gonna write a bit from the fighting in the next chapter. I need a few ideas between now and the time when they finally go up against Voldemort for the last time, winner take all, someone has to die. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ok…I couldn't think of anything to type for this chapter until now and I realized Leah hasn't sung for a while. And I know the perfect song for this moment! The song is my favourite from Delta Goodrem called Lost Without You.

Oh…yeah…and something bad is gonna happen in this chapter too.

* * *

Leah didn't sleep at all that night. They had all gone to Headquarters. They were joined by a few of the others, Fleur included, having been forced by Bill. Sabrina, Sirius and James were still missing, as well as Draco. Hermione refused to ask Leah to stop protecting the teens because she knew Leah would bolt as soon as she did. Apparently, if she was protecting more then one person at a time, then she had to stay around them. 

The next morning, Leah helped Fleur make breakfast and didn't talk to anyone. Mostly everyone was back by eleven, except the parentals (All six of them), Fred and George, and Draco.

"I'm sure he's fine." Hermione said.

"Sabrina, Sirius, James and Lily are probably perfectly fine." Ginny said. "I mean…how do you hurt someone that's already dead?"

"But they're alive now." Remus said. He sighed. "They are never going to stop confusing me."

"Poor Remus." Tonks said, messing up his hair. He smiled at her.

"No kissy face!" Ginny warned. Tonks did the pig noise thing to her. Leah stood up and went to a different room, suddenly having an idea. She hadn't sung any songs or written any for a long time. Now she had her inspiration for one. She sat at the piano that Dumbledore had had brought from the school to Headquarters. She hit a few random keys before starting to play, making everything up on the spot.

_know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out _

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

Leah played and thought of words. She came up with them quickly.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

The rest of the words just poured out in a steady stream as she closed her eyes and continued playing, unaware of the people entering the house downstairs.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind _

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

He followed the music up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of the closed door and listening to her singing.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

He opened the door and walked up behind her, watching her hands for a second before watching her face as tears forced their way from under her closed eye lids.

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh _

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Leah finished the song then jumped when slightly cold hands rested on her arms. She turned around quickly to be met by familiar silver eyes.

"Oh thank god!" Leah said, jumping up and hugging Draco. He winced but bit back a groan of pain. He hugged her back. "I thought something…I didn't know…"

"Hey…come on, Black." Draco said. "I'm invincible remember." Leah punched him. "OW! BLOODY HELL!"

"You are not…" Leah started, leaning back to look at him. She froze. "Invincible. Oh my god what did they do to you?" Draco looked bad. His one arm was pretty much covered in blood, he had a black eye, his lip was bleeding, there was blood staining his hair and clothes. "Oh god…I'm so sorry for hitting you." She looked at his face. "Oh…If I was sure it wouldn't hurt you, I'd kiss…" Draco kissed her before she even finished. Leah gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Come on baby. You know me better then that." He said, playing with a bit of Leah's hair. "Nothing's gonna stop me from kissing you."

"Right." Leah said. "Oh…I gotta see Hermione."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So she can get rid of this damned protection." Leah said, kissing Draco again. "Hold on tight and I'll be right back." She got out of his hold and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting.

Draco looked around the room. He didn't see this room the first and only time he was here. It was different from the rest of the house. It still had a dark, sad feel about it whereas the rest of the house seemed to be getting a warmer feel. He sat on the piano bench and waited for Leah to get back.

She returned after about seven minutes. Slowly, Draco stood up. Leah was smiling. She took his non-blood covered hand and led him from the room, down the hall, up some stairs, and into a bathroom. Draco tried figuring out why it looked so familiar when he suddenly realized it was exactly like the one in the Head Dorm at Hogwarts.

"Gotta wash you good and clean." Leah said. "And what better place to do it then in one of our first and favourites?" Draco smirked. Leah smiled and went to the tub and started filling it.

"You gonna join me then?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Leah said. "Who else is gonna clean ya?" She looked at him. "Now, quickest removal of the clothes with the least amount of pain. Why couldn't you have chosen to wear that button up shirt? That would have been so much easier." Leah wound up ripping the shirt down the middle so that it was easier to remove. Removing his pants was easier to do. Then Leah instructed him to get into the tub before she headed to the door.

"Thought you were gonna join." Draco said, sitting in the ledge under the water.

"I am." Leah said. "Just gotta lock the door." She turned the lock and magically locked it before returning to the tub, removing her clothes along the way and sliding in next to Draco. "How ya feeling?"

"Good so far." Draco said. "Still a little sore." Leah took his hands and led him into the middle of the tub. "What are you doing?"

"Get your hair under the water. You do not look good as a Weasley." Leah said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Red hair." He seemed to, finally, get it. Slowly Draco leaned back until his head was under water but his face wasn't. "If I splash you I'm sorry." Leah started to, gently, run her fingers through his head to get the blood out. "Is there anywhere you didn't get hurt?"

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Other then little Drakey." Leah said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Draco said, again.

"Ok…that's good." Leah said. They were silent for a while. "Ok…no more blood there." Draco straightened. Leah looked at him and smirked. "Damn."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You look really sexy right now." Leah said. She shook her head. "Bad thoughts…gotta think about cleaning first."

"Bad thoughts are good." Draco said. Leah shook her head again. She concerned herself with washing the blood off of Draco's body. She was amazed at the fact that most of it came from only a few cuts. "Cleaning done?"

"Uh…yeah." Leah said.

"Good. Bad thought time now." Draco said, grabbing Leah. He ignored the pain and brought her right up to him before kissing her roughly. He backed up to sit on the ledge again, ignoring the fact that a bunch of water splashed out of the tub in the doing.

Where they were, as one, Snape and the grandparents looked at the baby girl. She was smiling and waving her arms.

"It's time." Grandma said.

"I'll miss her." Snape said. The grandparents nodded.

Leah moaned into the kiss, completely forgetting about Draco being hurt. Her hands roamed his upper body while his held tightly to her waist. Leah pulled back from the kiss, remembering that humans needed to breath.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"What we want." Draco said.

"But you're…" Leah said.

"Does that ever stop me?" Draco asked. Leah laughed and kissed him again.

"It's a good idea." Harry said. "But will it work?"

"It should." Lily said.

"Ok. Shouldn't Leah and Malfoy hear this?" Harry asked.

"They're…a little busy." Sabrina said.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You know. They haven't seen each other in a while, Leah's undoubtedly been worried." Sabrina said. Harry and Ron still looked confused.

"Don't bother trying to explain." Hermione said. "They don't need to understand it." The guys looked at each other.

"Oh! Are you saying they're…" Harry said, suddenly looking disgusted.

"Oh relax." Ginny said. "Not like it's something new."

"What!" Ron said, giving Harry an evil look. Harry went red and looked down. Sabrina and Lily laughed.

"It's not like you and Hermione never have." Ginny said. "And it's almost as bad seeing as how Hermione said that Harry is almost like a brother to her." Harry smiled at Ginny.

Back up in the bathroom…Leah groaned as her head fell back. Draco stilled his movements and looked up at Leah.

"I didn't say you could stop." Leah said, looking down at him.

"Hey…I'm the one who's still hurt here." Draco said. Leah laughed, her head falling back again as they started moving together again. They didn't stop this time.

The three dead people sat, watching the baby. She was slowly fading and, although they would miss having her around, the only thing each of them thought was that she was going to get her life back.

"Good bye little one." Grandma said. "Stay safe." The baby made noises. Soon it was gone, and that could only mean one thing. She was back within her mother once more, awaiting the day she was to be born.

"Will any of them know before her?" Snape asked.

"No." Grandma said. "My daughter and them will not know."

"Do you think they will feel upset about it? Knowing that they were not informed." Grandpa asked.

"They might." Grandma said. "Does it matter?" The other two nodded, stood, and walked from where they were sitting.

The next morning Leah slid out from under Draco's arm, pulled her robe over her blue pajamas and slid her feet into her slippers before walking downstairs. She pushed open the door to the kitchen and saw the Weasleys, her parents, Harry's parents, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Good morning, Leah." Dumbledore said.

"Hi." Leah said, sliding in between Hermione and Sirius.

"Draco still asleep?" Lily asked. Leah nodded. "Probably a good idea. He was pretty beat up."

"So what happened?" Leah asked.

"Well…a few death eaters came." Sabrina said. "Lucius and Bellatrix included."

"You should have seen Bellatrix's face when she saw me." Sirius said.

"Well you are kinda scary dad." Leah said, smiling slightly.

"Smart mouth." Sirius said.

"I get it from you." Leah said. "So what happened after that?"

"Well…" James said.

"Draco went up against his father." Remus said. Leah stared at him.

"From what we heard before we managed to get away…" Lily said. "Lucius was threatening your life. Draco damn near went ballistic."

"Holy shit." Harry said, looking at Leah. "He really must love you."

"Yeah." Leah said, looking at the bracelet that Draco had given her back in fifth year. She hardly ever took it off…and she still hadn't asked him what it said.

"They love each other a lot Harry." Hermione said. "Sorta like you and Ginny."

"Or Ron and you." Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "It must be really hard for Draco though."

"What?" Ron asked.

"This whole war." Ginny said.

"His whole family is death eaters." Sabrina said. "But the love of his life is in the opposite side."

"He doesn't like his family all that much." Lily said.

"Doesn't matter." Leah said. "They are his family."

"You're his family." Harry said.

"Ok…we promised not to bring that up." Leah said, shivering.

"Besides…the second I was disowned, I technically got all blood bonds to the family cut." Sirius said. "So technically we're not related to them anymore." Leah smiled.

"This place is a bloody maze." Draco said, walking into the kitchen slowly. Leah smiled more and Draco walked over to stand behind her chair. She looked around at everyone before remembering something.

"Hey…where's Dobby?" Leah asked.

"Back at Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Is he ok?" Leah asked.

"A little shaken up, but fine." Dumbledore said.

"That's good." Leah said. She sighed and rested her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. "So now what? I can't go home. The death eaters know where I live."

"You, Hermione and Draco will go back with a guard to get your things." Dumbledore said.

"After that? What do we do?" Leah asked. No one answered her. Leah sighed and dropped her forehead into her hands. Things were getting worse by the second.

With Sirius, Sabrina, Lily, James and Remus, the three teens headed back to their house to get their stuff.

"Things are getting bad." Hermione said.

"No shit." Leah said. They all stood in Leah and Draco's room, the other two watching Leah throw things into her trunk. Hermione had a spell going so that, as the articles of clothing flew through the air, they would fold themselves. "They destroyed my living room."

"Sorry about that." Draco said. They had walked in and Leah nearly freaked at the state of the living room. Everything was everywhere in multiple pieces. "You almost done?"

"Yeah. I am done." Leah said, throwing one more shirt into the trunk and turning around. She closed the lid. They had already gotten Hermione's things and Draco's things and had done all that without talking. They each grabbed their trunks and went down the stairs. Sirius stopped them at the bottom. "What's the matter?"

"Something's not right." Sirius said. Leah looked around, letting go of her trunk. She walked around her father.

"We left the door open." Remus said.

"Yeah." Leah said. "So?"

"Saw something." Sabrina said.

"Uh huh…" Leah said. Suddenly Draco stomped and everyone whipped around to see him standing on the tail of a rat that was now squealing and trying to get away. Hermione had moved away from him quickly.

"Wormtail!" Draco said. He pointed his wand at the rat. There was a flash and he moved away as the rat turned into Peter. Everyone moved closer to Leah. Sirius growled.

"Haven't you had enough?" Sabrina said, death glaring at Peter.

"The Dark Lord has sent me with a message." Peter said. He pointed at Leah. "For her."

"So deliver and get out." Leah said, grabbing hold of Sirius' robes and yanking him backwards.

"It is for your ears only." Peter said. He tried acting brave, but it wasn't working much. Especially when his eyes were darting around the room, looking for the best route of escape. Sirius growled again and this time managed to jump at Peter before anyone could stop him. Peter squealed and ran. The adults all blocked the exits, stopping him from getting out.

"You aren't going to be able to deliver your message Peter." Sirius said. "Enough is enough. First, you help get James and Lily killed, then you kill Sabs' mom, then you kill Sabs herself. I think we deserve to kill you."

"No, no, please!" Peter said.

"Dad!" Leah said.

"Too late for any of your bullshit, Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Help!" Peter said, looking at Leah and suddenly looking terrified. "Help, please, please, help me!"

"Stop…talking…to my…daughter." Sirius growled.

"Protect me, please!" Peter said, looking directly at Leah. Everyone froze, Leah's eyes went wide with her own terror as she and Peter glowed. She waved her hand and Sirius went flying back and away from Peter.

"Oh god!" Leah said. "Oh god, no." She backed up into Draco.

"What did you just do!" Sabrina said. She grabbed Peter but instantly let him go as her hands suddenly burned. "Leah!"

"Oh god, mom." Leah said. "I didn't…he…I…oh god!" Draco grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling. Peter was suddenly a rat and bolting out the door before anyone could stop him. "Oh no."

"He asked you to protect him!" Hermione said. "Oh shit, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to get back to headquarters, now!" James said. Draco, giving Leah one look and seeing that she didn't seem able to apparate herself, held onto her really tightly and apparated both of them back to headquarters. Hermione soon followed. Sabrina, Lily and Sirius took the trunks with them.

Peter turned back into himself as he got to the hall but he still ran until he got to Voldemort. He fell to his knees there in front of his lord.

"Did you give her the message?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my lord. I am sorry!" Peter said. "Black…he was there."

"Yes…as I suspected." Voldemort said. "How those four have returned…"

"Something happened, my lord." Peter said. Voldemort looked down at him. "The young Black…she…she…she protected me."

"What?" Voldemort said, staring at him.

"I asked her…I asked to protect me." Peter said. "And she…she looked so scared and magically threw her father away from me. And…and burned her mother as she grabbed me."

"How is this so?" Voldemort asked. "She should hate you more then any of them. Yet she protects you when you asked…" He sat down and pressed his fingertips together. "I knew there was something about her. I could use this to my advantage. Harry Potter shall not defeat me." He smiled evilly and laughed.

"HE DID WHAT!" Harry yelled. Leah flinched at how loud he was and was glad when Draco tightened his hold around her.

"Is there no way around this?" Lily asked, looking at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Any way?"

"None that have been found." Dumbledore said. "She must protect whomever asks her from it until they ask her to stop."

"Oh god." Leah said, finally collapsing. She stared straight ahead of her. "That means he'll tell Voldemort. And he'll figure it out…and…oh god."

"Leah! Breath!" Draco said, grabbing hold of her hands. "Come on…deep breaths."

"Shut up." Leah said. She forced herself to take deep breaths and calmed down slightly

"Ok…this isn't that big of a problem." Sabrina said. "We just…can't hurt Peter."

"Think maybe we can full body bind him?" Ron asked.

"That counts as attacking." Leah said, starting to hyperventilate again.

"This isn't helping." Draco said. "Come on, baby. You gotta relax. Or at least control your breathing so you don't pass out." He knelt behind her and grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Ow!" Leah said, turning around. "What the hell was that for?"

"Got you to breath properly." Draco said. Leah opened her mouth then closed it and frowned.

"You're good." Ginny said. Draco just nodded.

"Leah, I can assure you that there is no reason for you to panic." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you should go lie down."

"Lie down?" Leah said. She nodded. "Sleep good." Draco helped her up and they left the kitchen.

"Alright…we have a big problem." Dumbledore said.

"I thought you said she didn't have to panic!" Harry said.

"That was to calm her down." Dumbledore said. "There is reason for all of us to panic because if Voldemort learns what Leah is he will use it to his advantage."

"So...we just have to keep Leah away from Voldemort." Ron said. "Right?"

"If he calls, she'll go." Sabrina said, bitterly. "It's how he managed to get her there in order to kill her dau…uh…baby."

"You were going to say daughter." Molly said.

"Was I?" Sabrina said. "I guess I just really wanted her to have a girl so I was just labeling it before it was born." Everyone stared at her. "The point is that we can't keep Leah from Voldemort."

"Is there no way to break it?" Ginny asked.

"Leah dying would." Lily grumbled. "Which definitely is NOT an option."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. No one answered him.

* * *

I told you, way at the beginning of the story, that Leah was going to get trapped. You all thought it was the house thing didn't you? Well no…you were wrong if you did. This was it. What to do now… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Another First Person POV chapter!

* * *

(Leah's POV) 

I slept…for a while. A long while. When I woke up, Draco was right there with me and the clock said that it was 7:32pm. I frowned, because when I came upstairs it was 8 O'clock. Then I realized that it wasn't the same day. I groaned and tried getting up but Draco's hold on me just tightened and he muttered something. I tried a few times before sighing and finally pinching him.

"OW! Bloody hell!" Draco said, letting go finally and I fell out of the bed. I stood up and stretched.

"You fell asleep before I did." I said, looking around.

"And stayed asleep." Draco yawned, sitting up.

"We've been asleep for a whole day!" I said. Draco didn't seem fazed by that. "I've never done that before. On purpose anyways. Like…I will if I've been knocked out or something like that…like what normally happened at school but…"

"Blabbering." Draco said, pushing off the blankets and standing up. He really did know me too well. He could pick out whenever I was blabbering now. "So how you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" I asked, frowning. I then remembered why I felt so panicked the night before. "Oh right…the protecting Wormtail thing. Well…" I looked down at myself. "Nothing different. And…I don't feel anything from him. So…I guess I'm good for now."

"Ok." Draco said. His hands were running up and down my arms now. There was a knock on the door and Ginny popped her redhead in.

"Hey! You're awake!" She said. I nodded. "You guys must be hungry right?"

"Oh my god…yes!" I said.

"Thought so." Ginny said. The door opened more to reveal that Hermione was with her and both of them were holding trays full of food. Draco laughed, more then likely because of the look on my face. That's when it all hit me…literally. I felt like someone had suddenly just hit. Oh god…it's the same feelings I had when I was protecting Draco and he was getting beat. Someone was beating Peter.

"Leah!" Draco said, sounding worried. I paid him little attention as I worked on keeping myself from apparating.

"It's Peter." I managed to say. I heard one of the girls swear. By the time I had fallen to my knees from the pain, all three of them were around me and holding onto my shoulders. That was helping to keep me from apparating. You can apparate with one person holding onto you this tightly but not with three. After a while everything stopped. The pain died away into nothingness and I was able to stand back up again with help from my loving boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked. I looked at him to see him looking paler then usual. I nodded and hugged him quickly.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Hermione asked. I nodded again and we all sat on the floor in a rough circle and ate the food my friends had brought up. After a while Harry and Ron came up and somehow the three boys got involved in a game of exploding snap, leaving me to talk with Hermione and Ginny and somewhat privacy.

"You two have been asleep for like two days." Ginny said. I stared at her then at Hermione who nodded.

"Holy fuck." I said. "Two days..." The girls nodded. "Really?" They nodded again. I was asleep for two days? Oh my god that's...new. We sat in silence for a while until a bang made us jump and look at the boys. All three of them had black marks on their faces and Ron and Harry weer asking Draco if he was ok.

"I'm fine." Draco said. "Didn't know you cared though." He was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"If you got more hurt then you already were and Leah had any reason to blame us...she would." Harry said.

"I wouldn't blame you and Ron." I said. "I'd blame Draco for doing anything that would get him hurt more."

"I think I feel safer around Potter and Weasley then I do around you." Draco said.

"Ohh...you just said the wrong thing." Ron said. I threw a blush brush at Draco, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Draco said. All of us laughed at him. I didn't think it was possible, not after what happened last, but I guess we could still have fun and laugh as if all we had to worry about was what we were going to do now that all of us were out of school.

(Draco's POV)

I rubbed my head and smiled slightly. Seeing Leah happy is a good thing so I let the attack slide...for now. Potter had told me that me and her had been asleep for two days. Whether because we were really tired or someone made us...I don't know. I lost a few rounds in the snap game thinking about it. The round I did win was the one that made the cards explode.

"Who's all downstairs?" I asked, lowering my hand.

"Mom and dad, Sabrina and Sirius, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fred and George."Potter said.

"We should probably tell them about the 'attack'." Ginny said.

"What attack?"Weasley asked.

"Someone's hurt Peter." Leah said.

"So?"Potter asked. "Oh wait...yeah. I forgot. Not a good thing."

"Well if we're gonna go tell then let's go tell." I said. We all stood up and went downstairs, Potter and Ginny leading, Weasley and Hermione next, then me and Leah. "You alright?" I don't know why I asked that but something just made me do it.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Leah said, smiling. She was lying, of course she was...but I didn't want her getting any more uncomfortable then she already was. Ginny pushed open the kitchen door...why these people always meet in here, I'll never figure out. Leah told them about what happened and Dumbledore seemed to pale.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah...it was just like a minute or something then the pain was gone." Leah said. "Which is weird because when I was protecting Draco and he was getting hurt, the pain didn't die for a long time even after he was through getting hurt." I frowned, trying to figure out why this could be.

"Maybe because you don't want to feel anything from Wormtail." Sirius said. "Or maybe it's because of yours and Draco's bond..." He stopped instantly, making all of us look at him. There was a small bang followed by Sirius flinching and grabbing his leg as Sabrina glared at him.

"We have a bond?" Leah asked. I looked at her to see she was looking at me before looking at her parents. "Like...what you guys had...wait a minute." Suddenly she looked sick. "When the hell did you guys..." She shivered. I had no clue what she was going on about.

"The only person that noticed just had to be our daughter." Sabrina said. I suddenly realized that she had some black streaks in her hair and that Sirius had a few streaks as well.

"Oh my god!" Lily suddenly said. "You guys...when?"

"Obviously last night if they weren't like this yesterday." James said.

"What?" I said, looking at Leah.

"My parents...they part of this weird...magic-y thingy where like...two people that are pretty much like soul mates..." Leah said. She looked like she was thinking. "They have a power exchange thing whenever they...uh...do it."

"Ok." I said, still not getting how everyone could tell.

"And when they have that power exchange...they also take on parts of each others physical attributes or something." Leah said.

"Oh...OH!" I said, suddenly getting it. "So you all know whenever they..." Everyone nodded. I looked at Potter and Weasley and was glad to see that they seemed to have the same expression on their faces as I'm sure I did.

"Ok well that's not the problem right now..." Sabrina said.

"This happens everytime?" I asked.

"Yeah...but...that's not..." Sabrina said.

"That's gotta suck." I said. "Everyone who knows about it will know whenever you...OW!" I rubbed my side where Leah had elbowed me. "Wounded enough as it is without your help." Leah just stuck her tongue out at me. Oh...I'll get her back for this later...she can bet on that.

"Anyways...enough about us." Sabrina said. "We still gotta figure out how to keep Leah out of Voldemort's grasp." I looked around at everyone else.

"What about, if he calls, we have some kind of decoy." One of the twins said.

"Yeah...we could make one up." The other one said. "Peice of cake."

"He'll know." Hermione said.

"Yeah...Voldemort isn't gonna fall for one of those." Ginny said. "Good idea though guys."

"What if I go with her?" Lily asked. "If he calls...I'll go with her. And if things get bad I'll get her out."

"I don't think you can pass off as a Death Eater much longer Lil." James said. I watched as they all came up with ideas then someone else spoke logically and blew the idea out of the water. I looked at Leah because through this whole thing she had been quiet. She was staring straight ahead of her, at the legs of one of the chairs I think. But she didn't look well. She looked as if she was fighting against something...

(Leah's POV)

Fred offered the suggestion of a decoy but Hermione and Ginny said it wouldn't work. Lily offered to go with me but James said it was too risky to keep sending her there. That's about as much as I heard...at least from these people.

_I know your secret...I know what you are..._

Voldemort was calling me to him again. Oh god why does this always happen to me? Why can't Harry be the one getting called?

_Come protect your charge Miss Black._

It's like I saw and felt what was going on. Voldemort was hurting Peter and, in turn, hurting me as well. But this was the worse I have ever felt it...even with Draco. It was almost as bad as the pain from when he ripped my baby apart.

_Come protect him!_

_No!_ I thought. I felt the floor under my knees and a few hands on my back and shoulders and a hand trying to force my head up but I couldn't look at any of them. All I could do was feel and force myself not to go.

_You will come! YOU WILL!_

_No!_ I repeated. I couldn't keep this up. Two hands grabbed my head and forced it up and I saw Draco's pale face staring at me. I closed my eyes as the pain increased. Someone shook me and I opened my eyes. Some noise was getting through my ears...shouting more then likely. I just stared at Draco. He looked extremely apoligetic. I realized what he was going to do and just nodded my head once. He said something, I'm not sure what it was. But next second everything went black.

(Third Person POV)

The instant Leah fell to her knees, everyone was by her. Hermione and Ginny had their hands on her back and were shaking her. Draco was kneeling in front of her and trying to force her head up. Nothing was working. She was groaned in pain.

"It's gotta be Voldemort." Harry said. "He must be hurting Peter."

"It was never this bad with Draco." Hermione said, panicking. "Leah! Leah!" She shook her friend harder.

"Bloody hell!" Draco said, grabbing both sides of Leah's head and forcing it up. The look on her face scared him.

"What do we do?" George asked.

"I'm not sure." Sabrina said.

"We wait it out." Lily said. "There's nothing else to do."

"To hell with that." Draco said. He saw Leah's eyes closed.

"Well what else is there to do?" Sirius asked. Draco shook Leah, making her eyes open. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry." Draco said, mostly to Leah. Next second he had punched her in the side of the head. Everyone yelled at him as Leah fainted and fell to her side.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Harry yelled.

"She can't apparate when she's unconscious you nitwit!" Draco said. "There's no way she can go to Voldemort. I know the look. He was calling her."

"Wait...how do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because he did the same thing in seventh year." Draco said. "Before he killed the baby. He called Leah to him and she had that same look on her face as she did then. That's not exactly a look you forget."

"So what? We just keep knocking her out until he gets defeated?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. "Hate to break it to you, mate. But if what everyone's saying is right...then Leah is gonna have to be there when it all goes down."

"I don't bloody well know what you lot are gonna do when the time comes ok!" Draco snapped. "Why not just somehow manage to get Wormtail locked up or something? But I doubt that'll do much good. Voldemort probably knows what Leah is by now."

"Ok...relax." Lily said. "We'll...we'll worry about that when the time comes." Draco didn't say anything, just stood up, picked Leah up and left the kitchen. "Harry..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You really gotta learn how to control your temper." Lily said. "And the sarcasm."

"He gets it from you." James said. Lily smacked him. "See."

"Do you wanna get so hurt that you're envious of what Leah is going through?" Lily asked. "Because that can be accomplished very easily." James backed away from his wife, hands up in surrender.

A little later, George was walking past Leah's room when Draco came out and stopped him.

"Can you watch her for a while?" Draco asked.

"Uh...sure I guess." George said. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Out." Draco said.

"Listen...Malfoy...don't be going near the Death Eaters if you can help it." George said. "They seriously will kill you and I don't think Leah could handle that."

"I'm just going for a walk." Draco said. "I promise. I'll stay around the general area and within shouting range from here. I just gotta get out of this place. It's driving me mad."

"You're the first one to know how Sirius felt." George said. "Ok...I'll watch her. Just don't be too long." Draco nodded, said his thanks and went down the stairs while George walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Leah. "Crazy stuff always happens to you doesn't it?" He sighed and moved over to the desk.

* * *

No, Draco is not going to do anything stupid and go after Voldemort so you can just forget about that. I kinda just went the opposite way of how I had this thing going in my mind so, again, I'm gonna need ideas. God I suck! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I have three words to say. I…Want…Reviews. I like reviews…they make my world go around. Thinking is now gonna be like this so as not to get confused with everything else. And since I wanna sorta speed things along…it's gonna be like a while later.

* * *

Leah looked terrible. She spent half her time unconscious and the other half being forced to eat, mostly by Draco and her parents. It was nearly two months later and they were using spells to knock her out now every time Voldemort called to her.

"We can't keep doing this." Sirius said, putting his wand away and looking at his daughter who was once again unconscious on her bed.

"Tell me about it." Draco said. "This won't work forever."

"What else is there to do?" Sabrina said.

"I don't…" Draco said. "Wait a minute…I got it. Where's Dumbledore?"

"At the school." Sabrina said. "Why…Oh!"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What if we get Dumbledore to put that enchantment on this place?" Draco said. "That one that's on Hogwarts."

"Making it so no one can apparate in or out." Sabrina said. Draco nodded. "That could work. He did it to Leah's house. Except she could apparate from room to room."

"He could just put that protection thing on here for the time being." Sirius said.

"Oh she'll hate that." Sabrina said.

"If it means us not having to knock her unconscious…I don't think she'll mind." Draco said. "Go talk with Dumbledore about it." Sabrina nodded and, dragging Sirius along with her, left to see the headmaster. Draco sat on the bed next to Leah. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "What are we going to do about you, baby?"

"Talking to yourself?" George asked as he walked into the room. "Oh…guess not. Had to do it again huh?"

"Sirius did it this time." Draco said.

"She looked awful, mate." George said. Draco hissed and slapped his hand over his arm. "And you seem almost worse."

"It's not bad." Draco said.

"Not bad? Are you bloody well kidding?" George asked. "Between worrying about Leah, knocking her unconscious, and dealing with your own callings…you're getting as bad as she is."

"I'm fine." Draco said.

"Are you channeling her or something?" George asked. "Get something to eat mate. You won't do Leah any good if you keep up with this." Hermione and Ginny came into the room at that moment.

"Draco, Lily wants to talk to you downstairs." Hermione said. "And George…Fred says you guys have to go to work."

"Can't it wait?" Draco asked.

"No." Ginny said. They each grabbed one of the guys. "We'll take care of Leah." They pushed them out of the room then closed and locked the door.

Draco walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and saw Lily, James, Harry, Ron, Moody, Tonks and Molly.

"Mione said you wanted to talk to me." Draco said, looking at Lily.

"She did?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…I take it you don't." Draco said.

"Not really." Lily said. "Sabs told us about the idea of getting that no apparating charm on this place. It's a good idea."

"You are looking awful." Molly said. "Sit down and eat something."

"I'm fine." Draco said.

"Don't try to get out of it, mate." Ron said. "The only person who's managed to escape mum is Leah."

"She's good at what she does." Draco said.

"That can be taken so many ways." Tonks said.

"I wasn't meaning it that way." Draco said. "Just meant that if she wanted to do something then she'll find a way to do it and mostly succeed." Reluctantly he sat down and Molly put a full plate of food in front of him.

"I'm not letting another person get by me." She said.

"Do the smart thing and eat it." Lily whispered. "One time, when we were younger, Molly actually held her wand to Sabs' head in order to get her to eat because then she wasn't really doing anything because she was worrying about Sirius too much."

"She's had the motherly instincts her whole life." James said.

"I can hear you, you know." Molly said, Draco smiled slightly and ate the food. After a while, he felt something, as if he was waking up. He stopped eating and looked up.

God…getting sick of being knocked out. Leah's voice was in his head. I know it's to keep me from apparating but…

Leah? Draco said. He heard her scream and jumped.

What the hell? Why are you in my head? Leah said.

"Are you ok Draco?" Lily asked.

Hello! Answer me! Leah said.

I don't know! Draco said. And everyone is talking to me because you're screaming made me jump.

Oh god… Leah said.

Don't start hyperventilating! Draco warned.

I wasn't going… Leah said. She groaned. Draco laughed. Harry and Ron looked at him and he realized that he had laughed out loud and not just in his head.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

Where the hell are you? Leah asked.

Kitchen. Draco said.

"I think I know what's going on…" Lily said. At that moment Leah burst into the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny behind her.

"You!" She said, stomping over to Draco. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Draco said.

"Then why the hell am I hearing you in my head all of a sudden?" Leah said. She hit Draco.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Draco said, throwing his hands up in surrender and defense as he backed away from his pissed off girlfriend.

"Bond." Lily said, taking a sip of her tea.

"What?" Draco and Leah both said.

"You're guys' bond. What Sabrina kicked Sirius for telling you so early the other day." Lily said.

"And why is it only taking affect now?" Leah asked.

"Don't ask us." James asked. "Your parents are the masterminds with these things."

"Fine…where are they?" Leah asked, crossing her arms. When I find them I am gonna…

Relax. Draco said.

Ahh…SHUT UP! Leah said, glaring at him.

I can't help it! Draco said. I don't know how to turn this thing off.

"You are impossible!" Leah said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh huh." Hermione said. Leah groaned and plopped down in the seat Draco was sitting in.

"First Peter…now this." She grumbled.

"All done." Sabrina said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh…hey honey."

"You two have explaining!" Leah said, standing up. "Why the hell can I hear Draco talking to me telepathically?"

"We never got that." Sirius said.

"It's not the same sweetheart." Sabrina said.

"Hello! Talking to me now!" Leah said. I'm sick of them lying to me.

Are you meaning to say that? Draco asked.

Yeah. Leah said.

Ooooh. Draco said.

"So what is going on? What the hell is our bond and why is this telepathy thing only starting now?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. What's happened in the last while that's never happened before?" Sabrina asked.

"Apart from the fact that you guys won't stop knocking me unconscious?" Leah asked. "Which, by the way, getting really sick of."

"Well…other then that?" Sabrina asked.

"No…not that I know of." Leah said. She frowned and looked at Draco. "What about you?"

"Besides that fact that I'm coming really close to knowing how you feel about a lot of things…nope." Draco said.

"That could be it." Sabrina said. "I mean…this is pretty much the closest you guys have ever been isn't it?"

"Yeah." Leah said, slowly. "At school, before seventh year, it was all like…weird and crazy stuff. In seventh year, it was mostly just in the dorm because I didn't want to get into any more fights with Ron and Harry."

Which happened anyways because they listened to fucking Parkinson. Draco said.

"Shut up!" Leah said.

"Ok you really gotta learn how to control that." Harry said.

"No kidding." Leah said.

"And then you guys were separated for a year." Sirius said. "Then after that…"

"There was crazy stuff and not a whole lot of just being together and getting to know each other." Leah said. "Which, now that I think of it…I really don't know a whole lot about you. I mean…your biggest secret a while ago was that your mum made you take dance lessons." Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

"Secrets are supposed to remain secret." Draco said.

"Oh that's not so bad." Sabrina said. "Molly taught Ron how to knit." Ron stopped laughing and glared at Sabrina. "I think Harry is the only one who hasn't had any embarrassing mother things."

"Oh he will." Lily said. "Once this is all over with and if we get to stay."

"Second chance stuff and all that." James said. "Wouldn't it be great to go back in time and stop Sirius from switching?"

"Or stopped being friends with Peter after school." Sabrina said.

"Or actually let Dumbledore be the secret keeper. No offence mate." James said.

"None taken." Sirius said.

"But if that did happen…then wouldn't Voldemort still be around?" Leah asked.

"Maybe he wouldn't be." Harry said. "All three of us would have been friends a lot sooner."

"Then I doubt you and Ginny would be dating." Leah said. She looked at Draco. "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Things could have gone the same way." Hermione said. "Just maybe you and Harry wouldn't have fought and split up the way you did because you were so much closer."

"Maybe." Leah said.

"Doesn't matter anyways." Sabrina said. "Prophecies were made by the time you two were born. So pretty much we all knew something was bound to happen."

"I just didn't want to be dead from it." Lily said.

"I think we're all forgetting something." Draco said.

"Huh? What?" Sirius asked.

"You guys were explaining about how this bond only now was starting to take affect." Draco said.

"Oh right." Sabrina said. "How'd we get off track?"

"Lily said how she would give Harry embarrassing mother moments if you all got to stay for a second chance kinda thing." Leah said. "And James mentioned it would be a good idea to have a time machine spell or something."

"Ok well anyways." Sabrina said. "We're not really sure why the bond only started now. I mean…we're not fully dead anymore so we can't watch over things. And we have no contact with mom and dad or Serverus."

"So there can be a lot of stuff going on and you guys can't do that visiting thingy you do to tell us about them?" Leah asked. Sabrina and Sirius shook their heads. "Great…can this get any worse?"

"What do you mean we can't find her?" Voldemort said.

"Something has happened my lord." Lucius said. "It was as if we've gone back in time to when my son…" He stopped with a look of disgust on his face. Next second he was blasted backwards and Voldemort had his wand pointed at him.

"You are proving to be a constant failure Lucius." Voldemort said. "Do I have to punish you like I did your son?"

"No my lord!" Lucius said. "I am sorry. I will try harder. Please my lord."

"Because you have been loyal these few years." Voldemort said. "But this is it. You fail me again…" He let the threat hang. "Now listen…all of you!" He turned to address the rest of the Death Eaters. "She must be taken care of." He shoved Wormtail extremely hard as he walked past. "Without her, Harry Potter cannot win against me. We either kill her…or bring her to me."

"Yes my lord." The Death Eaters said as one.

"Please my lord." Narcissa said. "What about my son?"

"If he stands in my way…he will be killed." Voldemort said. "Nothing else about it. I will do away with him as I have done away with Snape. Do you have any objections?"

"No my lord." Narcissa said, quickly. Draco was stupid. What was he thinking? Betraying his family for a girl? A girl that was practically his second cousin! How could he do that to them?

"You are dismissed. Bring me that girl!" Voldemort said.

Leah felt pain multiple times but it felt like a numb pain and she didn't have any overriding urges to apparate anywhere.

She found out, two days later that her parents had gotten Dumbledore to do something to the house that was similar to the charm on the school and the spell he had on her house. This time she was able to leave but only for short periods of time or else there was a chance of Voldemort or a Death Eater finding her.

Leah groaned as she turned around in Draco's arms. She opened her eyes and looked around. Something didn't feel right in her stomach. Something was…oh shit! She got up quickly, not even worrying of Draco woke up or not, then ran into the bathroom where she immediately threw up. She did it a few times, not even becoming aware of the fact that there was someone else in the bathroom until she felt a hand on her back.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Ask me that again in about ten minutes." Leah said, starting to gag again. Draco did the caring boyfriend thing and held her hair back. "Ok…now I'm better."

"What do you thing was wrong?" Draco asked.

"I dunno." Leah said. She stood up and washed her mouth out before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe that, week-before-Christmas meal thing the moms did." Draco said. Leah started poking herself. "What are you doing?"

"Just…something." Leah said. She poked her stomach. Then again…then a few more times and frowned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Umm…you know how I had that rock feeling in my stomach for the longest time?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"It's…umm…it's gone." Leah said.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means…I need to go shopping." Leah said. She left the bathroom, changed quickly, then went to the kitchen. Everyone was there. She couldn't figure out who she wanted to bring with her. Hermione or Ginny.

"Leah!" Fleur said, making Leah jump. "Would you like to go gift shopping with me?"

"Sure!" Leah said. Fleur would be perfect to go with! Leah knew the mother of two would know what she was going through. Fleur herself didn't tell anyone until she was showing, even Bill didn't know! Leah didn't want to do that this time but also didn't want anyone else to know just yet.

"Great!" Fleur said. "Molly…would you please take care of Rose and Anna for me?"

"Of course, dear." Molly said. Fleur and Leah left.

"How far do you think you are?" Fleur asked as she and Leah walked through a drugstore and Leah kept glancing down the aisle with the tests.

"Huh?" She asked. Fleur took hold of her shoulders and steered her down the aisle. "Uh…what…umm…"

"You don't know do you?" Fleur asked.

"How do you know?" Leah asked.

"I just had my second." Fleur said. "I know the reactions."

"I'm just worried." Leah said as they looked at the different boxes. "I mean…after last time…" Fleur put an arm around Leah's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. She grabbed a box and held it out to her.

"This one is good." Fleur said.

(((A/N: Ok I know that sounds too muggle for wizarding word stuff but I wanted to give Leah and Fleur some bonding time and such.)))

They finished their shopping and headed back to headquarters just as Fleur's watch started beeping.

"Why's it doing that?" Leah asked.

"All of us have it." Fleur said as they walked into Headquarters. She hit a button and the beeping stopped. "Since Dumbledore wants to ensure you stay out for only as long as he can control the protection."

"So whenever someone goes out with me, they have to like…set a timer?" Leah asked, feeling more like a prisoner now then ever. Fleur just gave her a sympathetic look and handed over the bags. Leah took them and made sure her little purchase was hidden properly.

"Do it now or you won't at all." Fleur said. "I'll call you for dinner alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Fleur." Leah said, hugging the older woman. She went upstairs, made sure Draco wasn't in the room, then took out the little box and read the instructions.

What the heck are you reading? Draco asked. Leah jumped.

Uh…nothing. She said.

Liar. Draco said.

Ok fine…get up here because I don't wanna tell you this if you're around everyone else. Leah said.

Ok. Draco said. Leah sat on the bed, the box back in the bag, and waited. Draco came into the room after about five minutes. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I…I think that…maybe…" Leah said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I have no clue how to say this."

"What's wrong?" Draco said, suddenly looking worried.

"It's nothing bad…or at least…it shouldn't be." Leah said, standing up and taking his hands. "Relax…ok." Draco nodded. Leah walked back to the bags and slowly took out the box. "Me and Fleur went shopping and…she figured that I could use this. And so do I." She turned back to Draco and handed over the box. He stared at it. "Saying something would be good right about now."

"Are you saying you're…" Draco said, looking at Leah. She shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Leah said. She took the box and went to the bathroom.

A while later she came back with a little stick in her hand, staring at it.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"It's…Uhh…" Leah said. She handed over the box again so that Draco could read the instructions. She then handed him the stick. Half a minute went by in silence before Draco suddenly picked up Leah and spun her around. They both laughed. "Dizzy." Draco put her down and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the huge smile on his face.

"I love you so much." He said, kissing her. Leah giggled. Draco put his hand on her stomach and looked down. "Love you too." This made Leah laugh. "Ok so…Apart from Fleur…did anyone else know before me?"

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head and smiling softly. "This explains why I've been sick for a little while now."

"You have any idea how far along?" Draco asked.

"Hmm…" Leah said. She looked at her stomach and rested her hands on it. "I think…we're past that point now."

"Is it…" Draco said.

"She's back." Leah said, then laughed. "That sounds so weird." Draco hugged her. "Ok…it's December. I'm thinking about two months along…maybe one and a half possibly or more."

"May or June." Draco said.

"Except to get Father's Day gifts then." Leah said, smirking.

"You better expect Mother's Day ones." Draco said. "Just a shame that you'll be big by then so then everyone will know." Leah smacked him. "Hey!"

"Jerk." Leah said. Draco gave her a look before picking her up, making sure the bed was clear, then dropping her on it before kissing her again.

Fleur walked into the kitchen, over to Bill, and then kissed him.

"What was that for?" Bill asked.

"Nothing." Fleur said, smiling.

"Happy face. What's up?" Bill asked.

"I'm allowed to be happy to see my husband…and babies!" Fleur said, taking Anna from Molly and bending down to hug Rose.

"What did you and Leah talk about?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing much." Fleur said. "Just trying to find out what to get everyone. I told her that Draco should be thinking of getting her a ring." Everyone who had been drinking something suddenly spit it out.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh not an engagement ring." Fleur said. "Just…a ring."

"Oh." Harry said. Fleur laughed.

"Gave us a shock there." Charlie said. "Where is Leah?"

"Probably…wrapping the gifts she bought." Fleur said. Everyone gave her curious looks but she just went and helped Sabrina, Lily and Molly with making dinner.

An hour later Leah and Draco walked into the kitchen. Neither of them were talking but they had smiles on their faces and Leah would giggle every so often.

"Are you talking about us?" Harry asked.

"No." Leah said.

Who are you gonna tell first? Draco asked.

I dunno…maybe mum. Leah said. I don't think she knows. I mean…look at her.

"What?" Sabrina asked as she noticed Leah and Draco looking at her with tilted heads. Leah laughed. "Ok what did you say?"

"Nothing." Leah said. "Honest."

"Let her have her fun." Fleur said, smiling at the couple.

"Ok what does she know that we don't?" Ginny asked.

Maybe I should tell Mione and Gin. Leah said.

Just don't do it around me. That'll be too much squealing. Draco said. I know they'll squeal too. Leah giggled.

"Ok will you two stop telepathically talking? You're bloody well freaking me out." Ron said.

"Sorry." Leah said. She went to help with bringing the food over but Fleur told her to just sit down and relaxed. Everyone, except Draco, stared at Leah in disbelief as she did what she was told.

"Ok who the bloody hell are you?" Harry asked. Leah looked at him. "The Leah I know never does what she's told."

"Oh relax Harry." Leah said.

"Yeah Potter. It's the same Leah." Draco said. "Maybe she just wants to relax because, for the first time in practically two months, she hasn't been knocked unconscious or felt too much pain from Wormtail." At that moment the kitchen door banged open and Fred and George waltzed in.

"Smashing success." George said.

"Got in, got out, and best of all…" Fred said.

"They didn't even notice." George said.

"Brilliant plan, Draco." Fred said.

"Best idea I've ever known you to have." George said.

"What did you two do?" Molly asked.

"Oh not us." Fred said.

"No of course not us." George said.

"Do you think we'd risk you yelling at us?" Fred asked.

"We got Melinda and Shawn to do it." George said.

"Do what?" Molly asked.

"Infiltrate the meeting of the damned." The twins said. Leah smirked. Everyone was using her lines.

"Malfoy Senior got in trouble." Fred said.

"Voldemort's blaming him because apparently he was in charge of trying to find those two." George said, pointing at Leah and Draco.

"You know…find one you find the other right?" Fred said. Everyone either shrugged or nodded.

"No luck." George said.

"So he got mad." Fred said.

"Dumbledore did a good job." George said.

"Really good job." Fred said.

"What else happened?" Draco asked. Leah took his hand and squeezed it.

"Your mum asked about you." Fred said.

"Asked what'll happen to you." George said.

"Voldemort said…" Fred said.

"He gets in my way, he'll be killed." Both twins said.

"Said he'll do to you what he did to Snape." George said.

"Are you sure you two didn't go?" Molly asked, looking suspicious.

"Honest mum." Fred said. "Shawn wrote it all down. Look." He pulled out a pad of paper and handed it to Molly.

"Alright then." Molly said. "Sit down and eat." The twins slid in next to Leah.

They are goofballs. Leah said.

But you gotta admit…they're good at what they do. Draco said.

Yep. That they are. Leah said. The food was set out and everyone piled it onto their plates and started eating. Soon everyone was talking as well.

"Think maybe now we could full body bind Wormtail?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he's the problem if Voldemort knows." Leah said. "I mean like…what if I have to be like right there with Harry?"

"Why don't I just ask then?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head. "If he asks too then it'll never end and I might just kill myself to get away from you two."

"You shouldn't have to be there with him." Sirius said.

"What if she can't hear what he says?" George asked. They looked at him. "Well…think about it. If she doesn't hear it…then she shouldn't have to do it."

"That…actually makes sense." Leah said. "But will it actually be true?" She looked at her parents.

"We can't tell you. We don't know." Sirius said.

"Neither do we so don't bother asking." James said.

"I think the only person who would know is the person that told us." Hermione said.

"Yeah…and how do we contact her?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But I do know you're eating more food then you have in a while. What's up?"

"Hungry." Leah said. Fleur laughed. Leah looked at her then laughed. Then Draco laughed. Everyone stared at the three of them as if they had gone insane.

"Ok what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Draco said.

Think maybe we should wait till I get big. Leah said.

Oh see now you're allowed to say that. Draco said.

Of course. Leah said. She smirked.

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll stop." Hermione said. Next second a spoonful of mashed potatoes had hit her in the head. She looked at Leah. "Did you just do that?"

"No." Leah said, looking innocent. Hermione flung potatoes back at her. Leah stared at her. Ron was laughing. Leah threw stuffing at him. Next second everyone was throwing something at someone else.

That night, after they had washed the food off and were lying nearly asleep, Leah propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Do you think it's a good thing?" Leah asked, her other hand on her stomach.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Leah said. "It's just…"

"Nothing will happen this time." Draco said. "I don't know how I know this but I do."

"Ok." Leah said, smiling softly. "You think we're ready?"

"Probably not." Draco said. "But we'll learn."

"I thought we didn't have to learn once we left school." Leah said.

"That's just school things sweetie." Draco said. Leah laughed and lied back down, cuddling up to him. She didn't know if she fell asleep at all but she knew that the whole night, the only thing that she thought about was her baby and being a happy family. Voldemort and Wormtail never entered her mind.

* * *

Holy shit…I made a long chapter. I didn't mean to. Oh well. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

You know….as long as I have more reviews then chapters then I'm fine. Ok so here's the new layout for things…

**Dreams**

_Premonitions_

_**Telepathic thoughts**_

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I don't know how I stopped myself from telling anyone, especially at Christmas. Fleur's gift had to be the best one. She gave it to Leah in the morning when it was just Leah and I, sitting and talking about different names for our daughter. Fleur knocked on the door, announced that it was her, then walked in. She handed over a box and, slowly, I opened it to see a few things of clothing for the baby plus a few bibs and towels. She told us that you could never have enough towels.

Leah, of course, jumped up and hugged her so tightly I wondered if the baby was getting squished or not. I said that…and wound up getting hit.

The rest of the day went by as Christmas was supposed to. Leah was a lot happier then on the last Christmas that I saw her. Her parents gave the two of a combined gift from both of them to both of us…but we weren't supposed to open it in front of everyone else. That got Harry and Ron curious and Leah suspicious. Sabrina said it had nothing to do with sex. I don't know what male in that whole room wasn't going red but all the girls were laughing which made Harry, Ron and I glare at our girlfriends.

**_Oh yeah….laugh it up._** I said. **_Just wait…I'll get you back for that._**

**_Go ahead and try._** Leah said, smirking at me.

I never did get her back…because I forgot. As the celebrations winded down, everyone sat in a rather cozy room. Leah was lying down on the floor and I was sitting behind her, leaning back on my hands. Her hands were resting on her stomach. I missed most of the conversations going on that whole time. The only thing I really paid attention to was how much Leah was glowing (helped slightly by the light of the fire place but still…). I think Sabrina must have known something was up but she didn't say anything.

So really, for the next couple of weeks, things were actually pretty nice. Only once, when we were out too long and I forgot about the little timer thing, did things get kinda bad. We were just walking around and suddenly Leah had doubled over. It took me a few seconds to realize that Wormtail was getting hurt. I had almost forgotten about him. Then I remembered that I had forgotten about the whole timer thing. I wound up squeezing Leah's arm too tightly because then she straightened with a yelp and smacked me. She was yelling at me for hurting her for about thirty seconds before I pointed out that as soon that happened, she stopped feeling anything from Peter. Obviously she didn't see it my way. We returned to headquarters after that.

Finally, once it was a month and a half after we learned about her being pregnant, Leah agreed to go see a doctor. Especially since she noticed that her stomach was getting bigger (which she now blames me for).

So here we are, sitting in a room at St. Mango's and waiting for the damned doctor to come back with results.

"Will you settle down?" I asked. Leah had been slightly bouncy since the doctor left and her legs were swinging. All in all she was acting like a little kid. It was cute, but now the constant bang from her feet hitting the table was getting to me.

"Sorry." Leah said, stopping her feet mid swing.

"I know you're happy but you're reminding me of a little kid." I said. Leah turned to me and stuck her tongue out. "Ok now you're reminding me of one even more."

"That's the point." Leah said. I just smirked and stood in front of her with my hands on the table, trapping her. "Don't do anything too bad Mr. Malfoy. The doctor could back any minute."

"Screw the doctor." I said.

"EW!" Leah said.

"Not in that way!" I said. I groaned and let my head fall onto her shoulder. "Bloody hell. You happy now? Gonna give me nightmares."

"Awww…" Leah said. She grabbed my head, turned it up, then kissed me. I kissed her back. "All better?"

"What was wrong again?" I asked. At that moment the doctor decided to make his appearance. I turned so that I was next to Leah instead of in front.

"So Bailey…how far along am I?" Leah asked. I looked at her then remembered that she probably more then likely knew half the staff here because of her grandmother.

"About four months." Bailey said. "Anyone else know?"

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head. "Just me, daddy here and Bill's wife, Fleur."

"But I take it you're going to tell them soon." Bailey said.

"Well duh." Leah said. "Four months along…look at me…already starting to get big." I looked at my watch. We had ten minutes to get back before the beeper went off (remembered it this time).

"Leah." I said. "Got ten minutes."

"Oh." Leah said. "Ok. Thanks Bailey." She slid off the table, hugged the doctor, then grabbed my hand and we left. Once outside, we apparated back to the headquarters but Leah stopped me from going in.

(Leah's POV)

"Gotta think of a way to tell everyone." I said.

"Well I can think of a way to let your parents know." Draco said. "Just give them happy grandma and grandpa cards or something." I laughed. We walked inside as Draco's watch started beeping. He turned it off once we got in there and the kitchen door opened to reveal Fleur coming out with baby Anna in her arms.

"Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Where'd you go?" Fleur asked.

"Four months." I said. Fleur looked confused for a second before smiling and hugging me. Anna put her arm around me as well but I think she was just imitating her mother.

"That explains this." Fleur said, sweeping her hand over my stomach. I laughed. Draco wandered off somewhere as me and Fleur talked about different things.

"What are you two laughing about?" Mom asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing." Fleur said. I just shook my head.

"Ok…I'm not blind. What is going on with you?" Mom asked, looking at me. "You've been…happy…the last few months."

"I have my reasons." I said.

**_Leah…come up to our room._** Draco said

**_Why?_** I asked.

**_There's something you should see._** Draco said.

**_Ok. I'll be there in a few._** I said. I gave mom and Fleur each a hug before going up the stairs and heading to mine and Draco's room. I could hear talking. Draco's voice and…George's voice as well. Now what would they be talking about? I pushed open the door and walked in.

(Third Person POV)

George and Draco looked up as Leah walked into the room. She slowly closed the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Draco.

"What's up?" Leah asked, slowly.

"When were you going to tell everyone?" George asked. Leah looked at Draco.

"Don't look at me. He saw the outfits Fleur gave us." Draco said.

"Oh…" Leah said.

"So is that why you're been so happy lately?" George asked, smiling. Leah's face broke into a huge smile and she nodded. "So how far?"

"Four months." Leah said.

"Well…congratulations." George said. Leah laughed. "You gonna wait until everyone finds out on their own?"

"I dunno." Leah said. "What holiday is next?"

"Easter." George said.

"Oh." Leah said. "Yeah I'll be bigger by then."

"Why not just take everyone out for dinner…or…get stuff brought in?" Draco said. "And have like…place cards."

"That…is actually a good idea." Leah said. "Give everyone labels." Draco laughed. "What?"

"I was just thinking." Draco said. "Ginny and Hermione will be the closest things to aunts that our baby is gonna get."

"Pretty much." George said. "And Ron and Harry would be closest things to uncles that it's getting."

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Leah said.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermy." George said. All three of them laughed. Leah leaned against Draco and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. "You two ready for this?"

"I think so." Leah said. "So…how are we doing this?"

"We'll need Fleur's help." Draco said. George and Leah looked at him.

The next night George and Draco managed to keep everyone out of the kitchen while Leah and Fleur made a big dinner and set everything up. It took the four of them a while but in the end they decided to give Sabrina, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny labels. After all, apart from right now, they would be the only ones attending that dinner.

Once everything was done, George had to go to work and Fleur had to go meet up with Bill. Everything was set out already and the labels were under the plates, sticking out slightly.

**_The only ones I'm kinda worried about are Ron and Harry._** Leah said. **_I mean…what if they get mad?_**

**_Of course they'll get mad._** Draco said.

**_Gee…that's helpful._** Leah said. She glared at Draco.

**_I'm just saying that they'll only get mad because they'll be worried._** Draco said.**_ You know…having a kid at this time isn't always the smartest move. Don't worry baby, ok?_**

**_Ok._** Leah said.

"So what's up?" Sabrina asked. "I mean…big fancy dinner. There's gotta be something."

"Maybe." Leah said.

"Hey Sirius, what's that sticking out from under your plate?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Sirius said. He moved his plate. "It's a card."

"What's it say?" Ron asked. Sirius opened the card. Leah looked down at her plate and Draco took hold of her hand where it sat in her lap.

"Leah…" Sirius said, slowly turning to look at his daughter. Everyone else looked under their plates.

"Uncle?" Harry said.

"I got aunt." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"I got the same as Harry." Ron said.

"I got grandma." Sabrina said. "And I'm guessing Sirius got grandpa." There was a silence and then Hermione and Ginny both squealed, just like Draco predicted, and ran around the table to hug Leah. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Ok now this sucks."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because we never knew." Sabrina said. "Last time we did…but we had to wait until this happens."

"Four months." Leah said. "Bailey told me yesterday."

"So that's why you guys went out." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Draco said. He looked at Harry and Ron. "Are you guys trying to think of a good curse or jinx to do on me?"

"No." Harry said.

"Just getting over shock." Ron said.

"So you're not mad?" Leah asked.

"Actually…" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"No." Harry said. "This made you overly happy for the last while. And after the last time…" Leah smiled, got up, went around the table and hugged her friends. They stood up to make things easier.

"Promise me one thing though." Leah said. "All of you."

"What that's?" Hermione asked.

"No talking to the belly." Leah said. Everyone laughed and resumed their seats to finish eating.

By the middle of the afternoon the next day, everyone knew. Molly, of course, made a fuss. Dumbledore and McGonagall, being the only ones who actually knew the first time, had a few concerns but over all they were happy for their former students. Somehow, whether by McGonagall or Dumbledore, most of the school seemed to find out as well because the next day there were notes and letters from students that Leah and Draco knew from their short teaching period.

"Does the whole wizarding world have to know?" Draco said as Leah flipped through the cards.

"I guess so. There are even cards from people from the ministry." She said. "Oh wow…even Percy sent me one." Draco laughed. "Oh…he wants us to come down there."

"Us?" Draco said.

"Yeah well…it says right here." Leah said. "Check it out. He says that he would appreciate it if I came down and brought you along. He's the only Weasley that I cannot figure out. OH!" Her eyes suddenly brightened. "We should bring mom along with us!"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because she was the only one, and I mean only one, that could get him to lighten up." Leah said. "Of course, it might give him a heart attack when he sees her but that's just a plus."

"When does he want us down?" Draco asked, looking at the card.

"Umm….in three hours." Leah said, looking at the clock. "Check it out…the date he says is today and at six."

"Ok well…let's go tell your mom then." Draco said. They got up and went to find Sabrina who was in the sitting room, reading the prophet with a big smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Read this." Sabrina said, handing over the paper.

"Dark Lord rallying more supporters, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, something about my dad, blah, blah, blah…" Draco said. "Here we go…even in these dark times there is always a source of light. Leah Black, popular singer Sierra and daughter of the infamous Sirius Black, is just been reported to be expecting a child."

"Explains all the letters from people I don't even know." Leah said. "Percy's sent one."

"Oh." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…he wants me and Draco to come down in three hours." Leah said. "So we thought we'd go and bring you along just to see if Perce will have a heart attack or not."

"Sounds like fun." Sabrina said.

So they went. Percy didn't have a heart attack but he actually did faint.

"That's a first." Leah said, looking at the unconscious Percy. He hadn't changed from when she last saw him which was over two years ago. He hadn't grown much taller, he hadn't stopped wearing his horn rimmed glasses, and he hadn't changed his hair. Sabrina kneeled down by his head and lightly slapped his face. Percy groaned and opened his eyes.

"Alright…what's going on?" he asked, getting up. Sabrina stood up as well.

"It actually is my mom Percy." Leah said.

"No, it can't be." Percy said. "She died."

"Yeah…so did Sirius, James and Lily." Sabrina said. "But we're all here. Do NOT ask why because I have no bloody clue." Percy was still pale. "I swear if you faint again I'll slap you harder."

"What did you wanna see us for?" Draco asked, slowly and protectively putting his arm around Leah's waist.

"Just to…personally…say congratulations." Percy said. "And I also wanted to know if everyone was telling the truth about you two."

"You want convincing?" Leah asked.

"Oh boy…now you've done it." Sabrina said.

"This proof enough?" Leah asked, lifting her shirt enough to show the soft roundness of her stomach. "Four months along, Perce. And baby likes giving mommy mourning sickness." She said the last part to her stomach.

"Oh sure…we're not allowed to talk to the stomach but she is." Sabrina said.

"It's my stomach." Leah said.

"Weasley you lucky bastard." Draco said, quietly. Leah looked at him.

"I heard that. Both ways." She said.

"You're in trouble now." Sabrina said.

**_Oh come on I'm sorry._** Draco said. Leah ignored him.

"Draco you gotta learn to keep your mouth and mind shut." Sabrina said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Oh…they can talk telepathically but haven't really controlled it yet." Sabrina said. Leah rolled her eyes. As one, Sabrina and Draco's watches started beeping.

"Time to go." Draco said.

"Good thing too." Leah said. She apparated. The last thing Percy heard from Draco and Sabrina was them wondering if apparating would do anything harmful to the baby.

* * *

I figured I'd end this chapter here. I need an idea to happen between now and baby being born. Also any name ideas that any of you might have. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Onereviews…you people make me sad. Oh well…

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it! God damn it you crazy baby will you stop kicking me!" Leah said, looking at her stomach as she came down the stairs.

"Babies do that." Sabrina said as she followed her daughter.

"But it's driving me nuts!" Leah said.

"What is?" Hermione asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"The stupid kicking." Leah said. Hermione rushed over and put her hand on Leah's stomach. "First time that's happened and it hasn't stopped."

"Wow." Hermione said. Whenever someone put their hand on Leah's stomach, the baby stopped kicking. This time it didn't. "Has Draco felt it yet?"

"No." Leah said. "Lucky bastard." She was now around six months along.

"How is he lucky?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't have to feel the stupid thing kicking into his ribs does he?" Leah asked. Hermione smirked and shook her head. "Exactly."

"This is all normal behavior Le." Sabrina said. "Remember…even though you are an only child…I've got the play by play from Lily and Molly." Leah rolled her eyes.

"You were also older then I am when you were pregnant with me." Leah said. "And engaged to daddy. Married the next month, had me two months later."

"One and a half." Sabrina said.

"Whatever…same thing." Leah said.

"What's the same thing?" Harry asked as he and all the other guys came into the house.

"Just talking about when I was pregnant with the brat here." Sabrina said. Leah rolled her eyes. "So how was the guys' day out thing?"

"Fine…" Ron said. Leah looked at Draco.

"When did the Death Eaters show?" She asked.

"We never said anything about….or right." Ron said. "Telepathic."

"About half an hour age." Draco said. "We got away, safe and sound. Don't worry."

"Don't be telling me that." Leah said. She pointed at her stomach. "Tell baby. Been kicking up a storm for the last half hour."

"Ahh." Draco said, walking over. He laid his hand on her stomach. "Sorry to worry ya mini baby."

"Hey! How come he's allowed to talk to the stomach?" Hermione asked.

"Because I told him to." Leah said.

"You aren't kidding." Draco said, staring at Leah's stomach. He lifted her shirt to show it. "Check it out."

"That happens too." Sabrina said, watching Leah's stomach move.

"Have you guys ever seen someone who's pregnant?" Bill asked. Harry, Ron and Draco all shook their heads. "That would explain the looks."

"Mom make it stop!" Leah whined.

"Hey don't look at me!" Sabrina said. "You did the exact same thing. You rarely stopped unless Peter…" Leah made a noise and slapped her hand over her mother's mouth.

"No mentioning the rat." She said. She looked at Draco who was slowly moving his hand over her stomach. "Hey…you made it stop." She threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "I love you so much right now!"

"Ah! No kissing!" Harry and Ron said, covering their eyes.

"Hey I'm still trying to get even with you guys for making me watch you two snogging Mione and Gin." Leah said.

"I thought we were even." Harry said.

"Not by a long shot." Leah said. "Hungry!"

"Into the kitchen then." Hermione said. Everyone went into the kitchen. Molly, Ginny and Fleur put the food on the table.

"Ok…I love whoever made the pork chops." Leah said, grabbed the biggest one.

"That would be Ginny." Fleur said.

"Ooooh." Leah said. She ate about half the pork chop in barely any time. She looked at the others. Her friends were watching her, as was Draco. "What? Remember, me pregnant…I'm allowed to be like this so leave me alone."

"Didn't say anything." Ron said.

**Even if he didn't, you did.** Leah said, looking at Draco. He just smirked and Leah laughed.

"You'd think we'd be used to this by now...but we're not." Harry said.

"Yeah...I now know how dad felt." Leah said. "Being stuck in this place."

"At least it's better now then it was when I was stuck here." Sirius said.

"Ow!" Leah said. She looked at her stomach. "Cut it out!"

"Hey I got a question." George said. "Now that your parents are...well...alive. Does that mean you have that weird power thingy again?"

"What weird power thingy?" Leah asked.

"You know when you got angry and you made things happen." George said. "Then your necklace glowed."

"Oh...right." Leah said, looking down at her necklace. "I dunno. I haven't done anything since mom died I wouldn't know if it still worked or not." She played with it a bit. "Will you stop kicking me!" She flicked her stomach. Sabrina, Lily, Molly and Fleur all laughed. "What?"

"If you think this is bad..." Fleur said. "Wait until it is born."

"Oh!" Lily said. "Baby shower. We still need to have one of those."

"Oh god." Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys have to go for another guys' day thing." Sabrina said.

"I'm up for that." James said.

"There's no point in teaching these three any new pranks." Hermione said, pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah...we're all done school so there's not much point to it." Ginny said.

"There goes that idea, hey Padfoot." James said.

"Yeah...I was so hoping to bring them ino the ring." Sirius said.

"Dad." Leah said.

"I'm only joking." Sirius said.

"No matter how old you get, you are still going to act like you were fifteen again." Sabrina said.

"Why not? That was pretty much the best year of my life." Sirius said. "Well...ok so fighting with you wasn't all that great, and you getting attacked by Remus wasn't much better. And then there was all the torment Severus..."

"Umm...you started most of that actually." Sabrina said.

"Fine...turn against me." Sirius said.

"This is just crazy." Leah said.

"Kinda like you and me." Draco said.

"Is not!" Leah said.

"Is." Draco said.

"Not!" Leah said.

"Is!" Draco said.

"Not!" Leah said.

"Not!" Draco said.

"Good to know you agree." Leah said. Draco stared at her.

"It only works when she does it." Sabrina said. "It doesn't work for the rest of us to do it against her."

"Yeah." Sirius said. "She's like her mother." Sabrina hit him.

"That's sorta obvious." Draco said. Leah hit him. "See."

"It's weird how we can have this much fun." Hermione said. "A few months ago we were worrying about Voldemort. And now..."

"We're still worrying." Leah said. "And I'm worrying a lot."

"Yeah...lots of nightmares." Draco said.

"They know that." Leah said. "It's just...we're all worrying enough as it is so to do something like this, be so carefree, it's a nice little break."

"I guess so." Hermone said, smiling.

_What is the point of this? If she doesn't see it, she'll dream it. Or Potter will..._

Leah raised her hand to make everyone stop talking. She looked at Draco and noticed that he looked shock.

_Potter isn't dumb enough to fall for it twice..._

Draco mouthed 'Bellatrix'. Leah nodded.

_They will stop her from coming. Like they always have. Wormtail is near dead..._

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion and Leah felt shock. Wormtail was near dead and she didn't feel anything?

_She can hear me...They are listening...now!_

Leah suddenly winced and grabbed at her head. As soon as the pain had arrived, it was gone. She looked at Draco.

"How is Wormtail almost dead and you not feel a thing?" Draco asked.

"How the hell did you hear that?" Leah asked.

"I guess since I can hear your thoughts then I can hear what's going through your head." Draco said.

"What, hold up, rewind." Ginny said. "What about Wormtail?"

"Bellatrix...she said something about something not working a second time." Leah said.

"And said that we would stop her from going like we always have." Draco said.

"And that Wormtail was near dead and something about if I don't see it, I'll dream it." Leah said.

"Or Harry would." Draco said.

"God this is confusing." Leah said.

"Having me know what's going on in your head or what Bellatrix said?" Draco asked.

"Both." Leah said.

"You think it's confusing? Try being us." Lily said. "We're not hearing anything except you two going on about it."

"Sorry." Leah and Draco said.

"Well...now what then?" Ron asked.

"Send some people in." George said. "Try to get some more info."

"That'll work." Leah said. "We're gonna hafta start planning for this big fight though."

"Not until she's born." Draco said. Leah glared at him.

"I thought you guys didn't know what the baby was." Fleur said.

"So you did get her back then." Sabrina said. Leah just shrugged, smiling slightly. Lily, James and Sirius all had knowning looks on their faces while everyone else seemed confused. "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

"Yeah well..." Draco said. "Anyways...planning is ok for now but there's not going to be any fighting until she's born."

"Leah absolutely has to be there?" Harry asked.

"From the sounds of things...yeah." Sirius said. Everyone thought for a while before Molly mentioned the food getting cold and they all started eating.

* * *

I just noticed that I didn't have Remus and Tonks in this chapter. Well...I'll be sure to put them in next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Well I guess I can go back to working on this story. I got a perfect idea anyways.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this false labor shit?" Leah said. "And shouldn't they be happening in like the 8th month, not 7th?"

"I don't know…ask Molly." Sabrina said.

"Normally they don't." Molly said.

"Then what the hell?" Leah said, looking at her stomach. "Someone give me one of those watches so I can go for a walk."

"Why not just bring someone with you?" Sabrina said.

"I don't want someone going with me." Leah said, taking the watch off her mother's wrist and setting the alarm. "I'll be back." She left quickly before anyone could say anything. Once outside and far enough away from the house that she was out of sight, she looked at the watch and turned the alarm off. "I can take care of myself." The baby kicked her. "Ow! Quit it!" She frowned at her stomach as she walked around. She lost track of time as she wandered around, thinking. Seven and a half months along now with a child that wouldn't stop kicking her and found that kicking mommy in the ribs was the best thing in the world…and Leah was still only nineteen.

"And here was me thinking we'd never find you." Leah froze as the familiar voice of none other then Lucius Malfoy came from behind her. "Oh…and look at what you've gone and done."

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"It's not what I want…it's what the Dark Lord wants." Lucius said, stepping towards her. "And what the Dark Lord wants…is you." Leah spun around as she heard a pop behind her but before she could see anyone, she was knocked unconscious.

Draco felt it instantly. Heard Leah's scared thoughts then nothing. He dropped the box he had and leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "You look like you did when…where's Leah?"

"I don't know." Draco said. **Leah? Leah…come on answer!** "She's conscious…I know that much." Sabrina and Molly came running over. "Where's Leah?"

"She…she went out." Sabrina said. "She left faster then any of us could follow her."

"When?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Molly said.

"An hour ago." Sabrina said.

"WHAT!" Draco said, straightening even though he was in pain.

"Relax! Voldemort's….for god's sake Molly!" Sabrina said, pinching her friend. "You're the only one that still has a probably with that name." She shook her head. "Anyways…he's not gonna kill her. And hopefully that spell worked."

"What spell?" Harry asked.

"Lil, Sirius, James, Dumbledore and I all did a spell so that if Voldemort asks Lean, hopefully, she won't hear anything." Sabrina said. "We don't know if it'll work."

"It better!" Harry said.

"We have to go after her." Draco said.

"NO!" Sabrina said. "You and Harry can't go anywhere! Both of you would get killed right away."

"But we have to save Lean though!" Harry said. "What about the baby?" Draco suddenly groaned and fell. Everyone gathered around him. "You ok?"

"I don't know." Draco said. "Something's going on."

"Wait…what does it feel like?" Sabrina asked.

"Like…something's being pushed inside me." Draco said.

"Oh my!" Molly said.

"What?" Draco and Harry asked.

"How bad is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Really…bad." Draco said.

"Oh…this isn't good." Sabrina said.

"What?" Both guys asked again.

"Umm…I'm not really sure but…umm…I think Leah's gone into labor…for real." Sabrina said. Draco's eyes went wide.

"That's what Voldemort was talking about." Harry said, looking at Draco. "Remember I told you and Ron about the vision dream thing."

"He never wanted Leah. At least not much." Draco muttered.

"He wants the baby." Harry said.

"Why would he want it?" Molly asked.

"It's been dead." Draco said. "And come back…for real. Not like Sabrina, Sirius, Lily and James. That's gotta give it something special right?"

"He can hold a lot over us if he has the baby." Harry said.

"Make it become one of them more then likely." Draco said.

"Ok we missed our chance to plan." Harry said. "Well…plan much. We have a basic idea right?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said.

"Good…get my parents and Sirius." Harry said. He looked at Draco. "We'll get Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, get everyone else." They all went off.

Lean groaned and held onto her stomach, as if trying to keep the baby inside of her. Narcissa approached her but Leah moved away.

"Don't move too much." Narcissa said. "You'll need all your energy. I want a healthy grandchild."

"You're not going to take her!" Leah said. She bit her lip to stop from making another noise as a jolt of pain shot down her spine. Although she was on a rather comfy bed, Leah felt far from being it.

"The only way you'd be in more pain…would be if Wormtail was still alive." Narcissa said, placing a wet cloth on Leah's forehead. The young girl froze and stared at her. "That's right, princess. The Dark Lord killed him. It surprised all of us when you didn't show to save him."

"I have friends in high places." Leah said, trying to control her breathing.

"Hush now." Narcissa said. "Save your energy." Leah growled and Narcissa was thrown backwards into a wall. Leah's necklace was shining brightly and a giant bubble surrounded her and the bed. Narcissa looked afraid as she slowly stood.

"Ok…looks like that little thing is back." Leah said. The bubble slowly faded and her necklace stopped glowing. The door to the room opened and in walked Voldemort. He glanced at Narcissa Leah sat, propped up on one hand with the other one still on her stomach, and refused to make any noises.

"Not much longer now." Voldemort asked. He stood over Leah who, no matter how hard she tried, still looked up at him fearfully. "Do you think I want her dead again?"

"What?" Leah asked.

"I know this is the same baby I killed two years ago." Voldemort said. "Do you really think something that has been to the grave and back will be useless?"

"You'll have to kill me to get her." Leah said.

"That can be arranged." Voldemort said. "After all…I only need one of you to make the rest of them bend." He ran a cold hand down the side of Leah's face. "Now…what was it that Wormtail said to you? Oh yes…" His mouth moved but Leah didn't hear anything. She looked confused.

"What?" Leah asked. Voldemort's mouth moved again. Leah knew what he was saying but nothing was happening. "No glow."

"What?" Voldemort said, sounding outraged.

"Thank Merlin for Dumbledore." Leah muttered. A groan escaped as another jolt of pain came.

"Not much longer." Voldemort said, glaring at Leah. He turned his attention to Narcissa. "Stay here and keep an eye on her. You will be of no use when they show up to get her back." Narcissa watched him leave.

"That…was harsh." Leah said, suddenly getting an idea. "I think he doesn't think you're capable of beating your son." Narcissa looked at her. Leah held her gaze.

"How is he?" Narcissa asked, suddenly softening. Leah looked shocked at how motherly she seemed. "Is he alright?"

"He's probably feeling my pain." Leah said. "He seems to feel that a lot recently. Ever since the last time I was here."

"How could he be so stupid?" Narcissa muttered.

"I don't think he could have helped it." Leah said. "I mean…you can't help who you fall in love with can you? You can't control that." They were silent, neither looking at the other. The only noise was Leah's occasional grunt or groan as she tried to keep the baby from coming.

"Ok so…what's the plan again?" Ginny asked. "Just so I'm clear."

"You, Hermione, Tonks, Fred and George follow me." Lily said. "We have to get to Leah before that baby is born."

"The rest of us fight." Harry said.

"Try to keep them away from you guys." Draco said. He stopped walking and held out his arm to catch Harry in the chest. They were leading. Draco turned around and looked at everyone. All together there was Him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sabrina, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Molly, Arthur and Fleur stayed back to take care of Rose and Anna and be ready to help everyone when they got back.

"Don't even bother saying it." Ginny said. "We're going all the way with you."

"Right then." Draco said. He reached into the pocket of his cloak. "Gin, Mione, Ron…you three come here." The three came over. Draco gave each of them and Harry a bottle. "A while ago, Leah made that healing potion in class and bottled it. These are some of what she had. Only use it when you need it. Mione, Gin…I think, if possible, save those until you get to Leah. She might need them."

"Got it." The girls said.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said. "We are all ready when you are."

"And the more time we wait, the less chance we have of getting to Leah before the baby is born." Charlie said.

"Let's go." Harry said. Draco nodded and turned around. They got to the door. "Mione…you ready?"

"Got it covered." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. Draco pushed open the door and they all went in slowly. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Lily all stayed close, ready to go off as soon as they were able.

"They're here." Voldemort said, entering the room again. Leah didn't know if she should sigh in relief or be more worried then she already was. She was two months early…this shouldn't be happening. Too much stress all at once was not a good thing. She settled on letting small noises of pain escape through her tightly clamped lips.

"You are staying here?" Narcissa asked.

"I want her to see her friend die." Voldemort said. Leah groaned from the pain and the thought of Voldemort killing Harry.

"Good job Mione." Harry said as Hermione suddenly did a spell that put a shield around them.

"It won't last for long." Hermione said. "Maybe three minutes."

"Gives you enough time to…" Harry started but stopped once Draco suddenly froze. "What?"

"Shhh." Draco said. "Leah."

**Don't let Harry get me.** Leah said.

**Why?** Draco asked.

**Voldemort's here. He wants to kill him.** Leah said.

**What else is new?** Draco said.

**Don't…let…him…come.** Leah said.

"What's she saying?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort is…" Draco said.

**DON'T TELL HIM!** Leah said.

"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at Harry, hoping he got the message before looking away.

"Come on everyone." He said. They continued walking. Running across a Death Eater every so often but someone always stunned them. "Here's where you lot get off."

"Ok." Hermione said. She and Ginny hugged Draco.

"Be careful." Ginny said. The group split off. Harry looked around before joining them. "What are you doing?"

"Voldemort's with Leah." Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "If Leah has to be nearby to help me…then I have to go with you guys."

"She's going to be so mad." Hermione said.

"No time for that now." Fred said.

"Come on, this way." Lily said. She them through the corridors. They ran into Death Eaters everywhere and had to waste time fighting them. "This isn't working."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"It's not your fault." Lily said. "You shielded us for five minutes. That sort of thing would waste anyone's energy." She ran her hand through her red hair. "I don't know what we're gonna do."

"What if I try?" Harry asked. "Maybe I could, you know, do what Voldemort does to me and maybe try to figure out where they are."

"Oh I don't know, sweetie." Lily said.

"Don't worry mom." Harry said. "Just keep a watch out." He closed his eyes tightly. Nothing happened for a while then he suddenly gasped. He saw through Voldemort's eyes as he went down the hallway they were in, turned a few corners then pushed open a door to a room. In that room, lying on a bed, was Leah. Sitting on a chair next to her was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry's eyes snapped open to see seven Death Eaters lying unconscious.

"What happened?" Fred and George asked.

"I know how to get to Leah." Harry said. He led them down the hall, around corners and to the door. "This is it."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Suddenly there was a scream from behind the door.

"I'm sure." Harry said. "Narcissa Malfoy is in there as well as Voldemort."

"We got it all under control." Lily said.

"Let's go save Leah." Ginny said. They pushed open the door.

* * *

Stopping! I need a cliffhanger. I promise to get more fighting action in the next chapter…if people review. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ok…I actually got reviews. So that means I'm making a new chapter.

* * *

As soon as the door flew open, Voldemort did a spell that blasted the group back…all but Ginny and Hermione. They suddenly glowed, as did Leah.

"Ok…that was a smart move we did." Hermione said. Everybody else rejoined them and the shield fell.

"God damn it! I'm gonna kill Draco!" Leah said. She then groaned once more. "Once this is over Harry…I'm killing both of you!"

"Good to know that." Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Lily stunned Narcissa and Harry and Voldemort jumped at each other.

"You three help Leah. We got Harry's back." Fred said. He and George jumped in to help Harry while Hermione, Ginny and Lily and ran to Leah's side.

"You can stop protecting us now." Hermione said. Leah groaned as the three girls glowed again. They all screamed as a hole got blasted into the wall next to the bed. "Maybe we should get her out of here."

"I don't think there's time for that Mione." Leah said.

"How did you wind up in a dress?" Lily asked.

"Narcissa probably changed…" Leah said. She was cut off by George getting knocked through the hole but came back almost instantly.

"Well it makes things easier." Lily said.

"Wait what?" Leah asked. "You can't seriously be thinking of letting me have this baby here."

"We don't have time to get you out of here Le." Lily said. Leah groaned. Harry and Voldemort sent curses at each other at the same time and they bounced off each other. One hit a wall and the other went towards the girls but Leah's necklace glowed and the blue shield was up once again just in time to block them from the curse. "Try keeping this shield up and we should be good." Leah just nodded. Hermione and Ginny took her hands.

"How many bloody Death Eaters are there?" Ron asked.

"About two or three hundred." Draco replied. "Give or take fifty." He blocked a curse and sent one right back at whoever sent it at him. He looked around quickly. Everyone was fighting someone. Draco and Ron stayed relatively close to each other for back up purposes. Sirius was, once again, fighting Bellatrix. When they started fighting, Sirius had yelled something about Peter not being there and Bellatrix had said that he was dead. Everyone froze for about a second before attacking again.

"Come on Bella…no curtain to push me through this time, huh?" Sirius taunted.

"Honey, I told you not to taunt the Death Eaters." Sabrina yelled at him.

"But it's fun. She's scared." Sirius said. He ducked a spell that wound up hitting and knocking out the Death Eater Sabrina was fighting.

"Hey!" Sabrina said.

"It's her fault!" Sirius said, returning to fighting. Sabrina turned her attention to a new Death Eater.

"Does anyone else agree that this is getting annoying?" Tonks asked.

"I do!" Sabrina, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley and Ron all replied.

"I'm just annoyed that I can't find my father anywhere." Draco said.

"You're mum…is probably with Leah." Sabrina said.

"Why would she be there?" James asked.

"She isn't the greatest fighter." Sabrina said. "And she's got experience with the whole midwife thing." She got knocked over but kicked her leg out and knocked over three more people before getting up. "I don't know what's more fun. Fighting these guys wizard style or fighting them muggle style."

"If you were fighting them muggle style, it might actually be easier to beat them with those gun things." Sirius said.

"Well my dad used to have a gun." Sabrina said.

"I know." Sirius said. The whole time they were talking, they were also fighting with the Death Eaters. "I got hurt by it, remember."

"Oh yeah." Sabrina said, smiling. "Well it was your fault. If you didn't…hold on honey." She blasted a few Death Eaters away from her. "Anyway….if you weren't holding it and messing around with it just as my parents came home then you wouldn't have had to change into a dog so quickly you wound up pulling the trigger."

"Yeah sure…everything is my fault." Sirius said, blasting a Death Eater and returned to fighting Bellatrix.

"I'm glad you agree." Sabrina said.

"This is what you have to deal with, Draco." Sirius said. Draco laughed at what was being said and also that it was being said during the biggest fight of their lives and they're acting like they're just playing one of those video games Leah tried to teach him about.

"I'm not half as bad as Sirius." Sabrina said. She knocked out a few Death Eaters. Ron yelled and Draco didn't even look before shooting a full body binding charm in his direction.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"No problem." Draco said.

"How's Leah doing?" Sabrina yelled at him.

"She won't shut up. That's for sure." Draco said.

**Oh I won't shut up?** Leah asked.

**No.** Draco said.

**You're the one that keeps talking to me!** Leah said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry look out!" Leah yelled. Harry quickly ducked behind a table as a spell came at him.

"This would be much easier if you'd hold still." Voldemort said. Fred jumped on his back, not being able to think of anything better to do. He hung on for a while as Voldemort tried getting him off. He was finally thrown towards the girls. The shield opened up to allow him in. Ginny rushed over to her brother and opened the little bottle holding the healing potion. She gave him a few drops and most of his big wounds healed up.

"Thanks Gin." Fred said. "Umm…how do I get out?"

"No…clue." Leah said. "Kinda…more focused…on this whole…birthing thing."

"Try just walking out." Hermione suggested. Fred did that…and it worked.

"Ok…this…is annoying me!" Leah said. "Why can't babies just be…boom…out?"

"Ok…relax will ya?" Lily said. "The head's crowning so it's not a whole hell of a lot longer now." This time both twins got thrown into the shield. "Ok maybe you guys should stay in here."

"Fine." Fred said.

"Harry has to do this alone." Hermione said. Leah groaned. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Yeah…trade places with me." Leah said.

"How are you supposed to help me with this again?" Harry yelled.

"I don't…." Leah said but then stopped as she felt a lot of pain. "I don't know."

"Leah, Leah…you gotta push ok." Lily said.

"No." Leah said.

"Yes!" Lily said.

"Ok…You try being nineteen and having a fucking baby!" Leah said.

"Molly did it." Lily said.

"Molly isn't…" Leah said, and then groaned. "She isn't here!"

"OW!" Hermione said, yanking her hand out of Leah's grip.

"Sorry." Leah said. "Where the hell is Draco?"

**What's wrong?** Draco asked.

**What's wrong?** Leah said.** What's…wrong? YOUR CHILD IS BEING VERY STUBBORN!**

**What do you want me to do?** Draco asked.

**Come here…please.** Leah begged.

**As soon as we're done here we'll be there.** Draco said.

**Nooo…now!** Leah whined.

**Sorry baby. There's not much I can do.** Draco said.** Just hold in there.**

"Well, well, well." Draco spun around to see, for the first time in a long time, his father. "You know…I'm surprised. You're here, fighting…while your girlfriend is obviously is a great amount of pain."

"How would you know?" Draco asked.

"I was the one that got her." Lucius said. "I was the one that made sure she'd be in as much…pain…as possible." Draco glared at him. "And guess what…either she dies…or your child dies. Both of them won't live through this." Draco couldn't help but look terrified.

"You're lying." He said.

"Am I?" Lucius asked. "I never liked her." Draco attacked him. They fought, back and forward. "I see you've learned."

"I have good teachers." Draco said.

"The dead do not make good teachers." Lucius said.

"Who said I was talking about them?" Draco asked. Ron came out of nowhere and stood next to Draco. They both blasted Lucius.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I have to get to Leah." Draco said.

"Then go!" Ron said. Draco ran off.

"Where's he going?" Bill asked.

"To Leah." Ron said.

"Couldn't wait?" Charlie asked.

"She's in trouble I think." Ron said.

"When is she not?" Charlie asked.

Draco didn't even pay attention to where he was going. All he knew was that, after he got away from the general fighting area, there weren't Death Eaters anywhere around.

"Something's wrong." Lily said.

"What?" Leah said. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" The shield suddenly dropped. Fred and George jumped up and got ready to protect the girls if they had to.

"Leah!" Lily yelled. Leah's eyes were closing. "No, no, no! Stay awake. Hermione slap her."

"What?" Hermione said.

"Do it!" Lily said. Hermione slapped Leah. Leah's eyes snapped open. She didn't look too good. Her eyes kept fluttering. "Leah!" She shook her head. "Stay awake. Do not close your eyes!" Harry got thrown over next to them.

"Harry." Leah said. He looked at her "Everyone move." Fred and George moved out of the way and Leah reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "We're finishing this now…my daughter is not…gonna have to worry…about this jackass." She looked at Harry. "Remember what Bellatrix said? About using an unforgivable curse?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Do it now." Leah said. "Put…any kind…of hatred you have. Any you had towards Voldemort…towards Dumbledore…towards Draco…anything you have towards me. Use it…and kill him."

"I can't!" Harry said.

"Yes you can!" Leah said, squeezing his hand tightly. They both looked at Voldemort. Leah's necklace was glowing. Voldemort couldn't move. Where the necklace rested against her skin was suddenly becoming very hot.

"Leah…" Harry said.

"DO IT!" Leah screamed at him.

"Fine!" Harry said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Leah's eyes closed as the room was filled with a bright green light and Voldemort's screams.

"No! I can't die!" He screamed. "This can't be…" The rest was just screams of pain.

Draco heard the screaming and ran towards the room. He had no clue what he was going to find there…and he dreaded what he was going to see.

* * *

**_READ ME!_**

Ok…stopping. You know…I've been thinking. I thought about maybe this being the point where like something happened that makes them all go back in time and Voldemort dying before Lily and James do…but then I thought about the relationships and all that. So I came up with maybe writing another story with the kids of Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry, and of course, Leah and Draco. Plus…maybe some other couples as well. I dunno. It would completely be made up and all. What do you people think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This is the last chapter for this story but you know, I might do another one…you never know. Just to make you all a little curious, this chapter is gonna take place a while after the last chapter.

* * *

There he stood, dressed in a suit like he was supposed to for this occasion. Next to him were three guys the same age as himself. Closest was his best friend, Blaise. The other two were only recently considered his friends, Harry and Ron.

"You sure you're ok?" Blaise asked. "This is a big thing."

"I'll get through it." Draco said, nodding slightly.

"I can't believe this is happening." Harry muttered.

"Well believe it." Ron said. Draco shot them both looks and they stopped talking. He looked at the crowd. Sabrina, Leah's mom, stood near him. His three month old daughter, Kristina, in her arms. Her green and grey eyes watching her father with a smile. As young as she may be, she seemed to know exactly what was happening. Lily and James hurried down and joined Sabrina.

"You ready, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Draco said, a slow smile crossing his face. Music started and Fleur led Ginny and Hermione up to the boys. They were dressed in deep red, knee length dresses. The music changed and there she was. Her arm through her father's arm. Sirius had the biggest smile on his face and, even though her face was covered with a veil, Draco could tell that she was trying not to laugh. She wasn't in the classic bride dress. He was almost like a white version of the bridesmaid dresses. Knee length, thin straps that hung off her shoulders, plain white flip-flop sandals. That was about as classy as she was going to get but no one seemed to care.

"You lucky bugger." Blaise whispered. Draco elbowed him. Behind them, Dumbledore coughed and both guys whispered an apology.

It took a few seconds for Sirius to finally let go of his daughter and everyone there could see her shaking with suppressed laughter. Draco smirked as her green eyes stayed locked on his grey ones.

"Are you calm enough?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mmm…uh…yeah." Leah said. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok…I'm good."

"It's understandable when you're a bridesmaid but you're the bride now." Draco said.

"Shut up and marry me already." Leah said. "Before I change my mind." Everyone laughed. Draco couldn't believe that three months ago he thought she was dead. She had been dead for about an hour but then, somehow, returned, saying that Snape told her that if she didn't come back then she would be in trouble.

The ceremony began, the vows exchanged, then rings exchanged, then the kiss, then Leah rushed over and took her daughter from her mother and kissed her on the head.

After dinner, Kristina got held by everyone, all the girls held her and danced and Leah and Draco argued about what house she was going to be in when she went to Hogwarts.

There was nothing to worry about, no more Voldemort, no one who might try to take over since Lucius Malfoy was killed that day. Narcissa…lived near Draco and Leah's new house, as did Sabrina and Sirius.

It was as if Draco was never a pain in the ass and never their enemy. His mother was the same. Sabrina was the first to forgive her and after that…everyone else, slowly, did so as well. Kristina loved her and that seemed to be what made everyone change their minds, although Narcissa sometimes overdid the niceness.

"So…Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and both of them watched Sirius and Sabrina playing with Kristina. "Are we finally happy?"

"Oh we are very happy." Leah said, leaning back against him. "Twenty…married to the greatest man in the world, and with a beautiful baby girl. Couldn't be any happier."

"What if we had another kid?" Draco asked.

"Not yet." Leah said. "I don't want Kristina to be an only child. But I don't wanna be fat again."

"You weren't fat." Draco said.

"Flattery won't help you." Leah said, moving away from him and laughing. Draco smirked. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all came over.

"You win!" Hermione said. "You did everything before us."

"Told ya I would." Leah said, laughing.

"Congrats, mate." Harry said. The girls went away from them.

"Ok tell. What's up with you?" Leah said, looking at Ginny. "You've been all weird the whole day."

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Leah and Hermione stared at her before squealing and jumping and hugging Ginny.

"Ooooh. Hello in there!" Leah said, talking to Ginny's stomach.

"Hey! I wasn't allowed talking to yours." Ginny said. They all laughed.

"What are they so happy about?" Ron asked, watching the girls.

"Hmm…got me." Draco said, shrugging. They looked at Harry. He was slightly red. "Looks like Harry knows something."

"What did you do?" Ron asked. Draco looked from Harry to the girls to see Leah squatting in front of Ginny and talking to the younger girl's stomach. Hermione was laughing and Ginny was going as red as her hair as she pulled Leah up.

"Oh…Ginny's pregnant." Draco said.

"What?" Ron asked, looking from the girls to Harry who looked down, his face almost as red as Ginny's. "Bloody hell. How far?"

"About two months I think." Harry said.

"You better not do what Draco here did and wait until after the baby's born." Ron said. Harry looked at him to see him smiling. Draco laughed.

"You better hurry up if you don't wanna get left out, mate." He said, elbowing Ron lightly.

"Left out of what?" Blaise asked, walking over.

"Ginny's pregnant." Draco said.

"Wow! Good going Potter." Blaise said. Draco laughed. Leah came over with Kristina in her arms. "Hey Le. Congratulations on both occasions."

"Thanks." Leah said, smiling. "Hey…you haven't held her yet."

"Oh you don't want him holding her." Draco said. "He could barely carry his books to class."

"Oh that so is not true." Leah said. "He managed to carry his own AND mine…once."

"Oh sure…make me out to sound like a klutz." Blaise said. "I'll have you know that I've gotten better since school."

"We're just teasing." Leah said, passing Kristina over to him. After a while, Blaise handed her back. Narcissa, Sabrina and Sirius all came over and everyone left the family alone.

Leah smiled as she thought of it. This was her family. Her parents got to stay. Her daughter would have a family that loved her as well as a great bunch of friends (Leah, Hermione and Ginny had already made sure they would stay together and their children would be friends. They lived within three blocks of each other already). For the first time in a long time, Leah felt carefree and happy. With Draco at her side, her parents' guidance, her friends' support and love all around, what else could she want?

**The End**

* * *

You know…I think I will make another story. It'll probably be a lot like the first one, just a lot of random things and all that. Seeing as how there's no Voldemort. I could always make someone up to be evil. LOL. 


End file.
